Moje LOVE STORY
by SerahFanGirl
Summary: Oto historia 17 letniej Senri Charline, uczennicy liceum Rakuzan, której los ma w zanadrzu wiele niespodzianek. OCXAkashi
1. Chapter 1

-PIP, PIP, PIP! Dzisiaj budzik dzwoni jak oszalały. Moje powieki są tak ciężki niczym 15 tonowy słoń. Pomału moja ręka łapie telefon leżący na stoliku, tuż obok łóżka, a palec delikatnie naciska ekran wyłączając tym samym budzik. Była 6:30 i na dodatek poniedziałek. Jezu, ile ja bym dała aby dzis była sobota lub nawet piątek. No nic, mysląc tak pomalutku udało mi się otworzyć oczy i usiąść na łóżku. Pomatrzył się na swój pokój, nie był duży. Moje łóżko było na tyle duże by pomieścić jeszcze z dwie osoby i znajdowało się na końcu pokoju tuż obok okna, przez które, po uchyleniu żaluzji wpadała wielka fala swiatła. Poczułam przez szybę, że słończe grzeje z niesamowitą siłą. Nie mając żadnej innej opcji do wyboru wstałam. Moje mięsnie nóg były jakby wiotkie więc je troszkę porozciągałam, po czym zaczęłam ubierać mój mundurek. Jak ja nienawidziłam ubierać tej spódniczki, nie chodziło o to, że była nie za modna ale wolałabym ukryć swoje nogi. Nie byłam gruba ale jak patrzyłam na inne dziewczyny to zawsze wstydziłam się moich troszkę umięśnionych nóg. Gdy już skończyłam zabrałam plecak, worek na W-F i zaszłam na dół. Pokonując małe kręte schody weszłam do salonu i jadalni (zarazem). Nikogo jeszcze nie było. Jak zwykle zawsze pierwsza wstaję. Zrzuciłam plecak razem z workiem na ziemię i udałam się do łazienki. Ten sam widok co dzień, czyli moje piękne włosy koloru złotego wyglądały jakby je piorun TRZASNĄŁ! Szybko się oporządziłam. Gdy wyszłam przy przy stole siedziała jedna osoba, a mianowicie mój młodszy brat. Witając się skinieniem szybko poszłam do kuchni, zrobiłam sobie kanapkę. Usiadłam tuż obik brata i jadłam. Na kilka minut nastała dziwna cisza. Popatrzyłam się na niego, nawet tego nie zauważył, był ciągle wpatrzony w punkt na scianie. Od razu poznałam, że cos jest nie tak.

- Ryu, cos nie tak?

-Nic.-chłopak powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Wstał zabrał swój plecak ze stołu i szedł w stronę dzwi wyjściowych.

-Hej a ty dokąd? Nie mielismy razem isć?

-Muszę cos załatwić, czesć .- zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, było już za późno. Nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi. Zamysliłam się na długo. Gdy już się obudziłam z transu spojrzałam na zegarek. Jezu! 7:35. Ubrałam szybko buty i wyleciałam jak torpeda z domu.

Szybko pokonałam sprintem dwie ulice i wbiegłam do szkoły. Przebiegłam 3 piętra i wreszcie jestem na 3 piętrze. Podchodzę pod klasę od historii, tam już czeka mnie powitanie. Machały do mnie dwie dziewczyny, jedna niska z lokami, a druga mojego wzrostu z długimi czarnymi włosami. Ta druga podeszła i usciskała mnie, a pierwsza przypatrywała się mi.

- Co znowu biegłas?- zapytała niska dziewczyna.

-Musiałam.- odparłam ze zmęczoną miną. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna puściła mnie i skierowała wzrok na zegarek.

-No,no…Charline coraz lepiej w zeszłym tygodniu byłas 1min przed dzwonkiem, a teraz 5 min przed.

-Wiesz Haruka, ja po prostu muszę być w formie.- zaczęłyśmy się wszystkie trzy smiać. Dwie moje najlepsze przyjaciółki Haruka i Misaki. Nasze zadowolenie przerwał dzwonek na lekcje, po czym wszyscy weszliśmy do klasy.

Cztery pierwsze lekcje minęły szybko, gdy nadszedł czas na biologię. Wszystko byłoby ok, gdyby nie to, że pani była na zwolnieniu, a na zastępstwo dali nam pana Tyrokey. Był to głupi bufon, który uważał się za niewiadomo kogo. Jak on nam zaczął omawiać układ rozrodczy żeński, to mało nie wyszłam z siebie. Źle nam to zaczął tłumaczyć, naszczęscie mam swoją wiedzę i podręcznik. Popatrzyłam na przód, chyba nie tylko ja byłam zniesmaczona opowiadaniem naszego nauczyciela. Przede mną siedział Akashi Seijuro. Jest kapitanem drużyny koszykarskiej, do której należę, seksowny czerwono włosy chłopak. Wszyscy się jego bali, czasami mnie denerwował tym, że zachowywał się jak władca, ale podobał mi się, nawet bardzo. Patrzył się na nauczyciela jak na wariata i w tym miał słuszność.

-A teraz na podsumowanie, która dziewczyna opowie nam jeszcze raz o budowie układu rozrodczego?- nikt się nie odezwał, Tyrokey spojrzał do dziennika. Po kilku sekundach Akashi odwrócił wzrok na mnie. Nie rozumiem, czego on może chcieć ode mnie.

-Numer 19, Senri Charline.- powiedział nauczyciel.

-Cholera.- mruknęłam pod nosem i podeszłam do tablicy. Zaczęłam paplać o budowie układu rozrodczego, chociaż nie było sensu, gdyż 88% klasy mnie i tak nie słuchała. Jednak, pan Tyrokey wpatrywał się we mnie bardzo dziwnie, jakbym była jakąs przekąską do schrupania. Dla mnie te 10 minut to była wieczność ale nareszcie dzwonek zadzwonił. Szybko zabrałam swoje rzeczy i wyszłam, mimo tego, nadal czułam czyjs wzrok na swoich plecach.

Po lekcjach jak co dzień , moje przyjaciółki odprowadzały mnie pod halę, gdzie odbywał się trening koszykówki. Tuż przed wejściem pożegnałam się z dziewczynami i udałam się do szatni. Tam już przebierało się pięć dziewczyn, tylko dwie z nich były razem ze mną w drugim składzie. Jednak, byłam najniższa z nich wszystkich, miałam zaledwie 168cm. No nic, przebrałam się i zaczęliśmy trening. Na początek rozgrzewka około 20 min, po czym graliśmy. Jak zawsze byłam rozgrywającym. Strasznie trudne na początek było przejscie przez obronę Hiranna ale po czterech blokach zrozumiałam w czym tkwił haczyk, podałam do mojego kolegi, po czym on zajęty rzutem nie spostrzegł, że ja już czekam przy koszu, następnie podanie, dwutakt i do srodka. W ten sposób, pod koniec meczy wynik wynosił 8-4 dla nas. Nagle usłyszeliśmy gwizdek trenera.

-Wszyscy z drugiego składu na żółtą linię, trzeci skład kończy grę i koniec treningu.- krzyknął pan Morishima. Cały trzeci skład wyszedł. Zapadła cisza. Trener odchrząknął.

-Jak co roku, kilka osób z drugiego składu dostaje swojego senpaia z pierwszego składu. Pewnie zauważyliście, że kapitan pierwszego składu nie grał, obserwował was i wybierze kilku z was, ci wybrani podchodzą do mnie i losują kartkę z imieniem swojego senpaia. JASNE!

-Tak, trenerze!-wszyscy odkrzyknęli.

Z pokoju trenerów wyszedł cały pierwszy skład. Zaczęło się, Akashi podszedł i zaczął od prawej strony. Wszyscy ze zdziwieniem obserwowali jak każdego po kolei odrzyca, nawet Hiranna, najlepszego broniącego. Dotarł do mnie. Spojrzał bez namiętnie. Przewrócił kartkami w notesie i popatrzył się na mnie.

- Senri Charline, lat 17, 168cm wzrostu, rozgrywająca. Tak?- zapytał się spokojnie.

-Tak.- odpowiedziałam. Jego oczy wpatrywały się we mnie, dopiero teraz zauważyłam jakie były ładnie.

-Przyjęta.-odparł szybko i ruszył dalej. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, przyjął mnie. Akashi Sejiuro przyjął mnie! Inni też patrzyli ze zdumieniem. Wreszcie się ruszyłam i podeszłam do trenera. Minęło jakies 8 minut jak sala została opuszczona przez większość ucznów, a nas, wybranch było tylko troje. Dwóch chłopaków i ja. Trener wyciągnął miskę z kartkami, a rudowłosy chłopak stanął obok trenera. Pierwszy poszedł Krunghami, szybko wziął karteczkę i podszedł do swojego senpaia, drugi Izuki tym razem on się zastanawiał przez moment, po czym zabrał kartkę i nie zbyt zadowolony z wyboru swojego nowego trenera poszedł do niego. Ja, ostatnia byłam zestresowana kogo wybiorę, tak jak słyszałam od starszych kolegów jest dużo kartek z tymi samymi imionami ale tylko jedna z nazwiskiem Akashi. Nikt podobno jeszcze go nie wylosował. Ja sama nie byłam chętna do tego, widziałam go wiele razy i naprawdę jest surowy, wymagający, a czasami nawet przerażający. „przecież, to niemożliwe, żebym mogła wylosować, ta kartkę"- pomyślałam i wzięłam pierwszą lepszą. Odwinęłam. Trener zamarł, ja zresztą też. Wylosowałam karteczkę z napisem Akashi. Każdy zaczął już zauważył reakcję trenera. Zabrałam karteczkę i podeszłam do rudowłosego chłopaka i mu to pokazałam. Z jednej strony czułam zaszczyt, a z drugiej strach przed tym jak to będzie. Akashi sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że ją wylosowałam. Chłopak odwrócił wzrok na patrzący się tłum, wyglądali na przestraszonych i szybko zajęli przedstawianiem się i itp. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie.

-Nawet dobrze się dobraliśmy, ja rozgrywający ty też. Na pewno mnie znasz.- powiedział, po czym zmienił spojrzenie na groźniejsze. Wzdrygnęłam się.- Ostrzegam, nienawidzę ludzi niezdyscyplinowanych. Nikt jeszcze nie ważył mi się przeciwstawić, a ten kto to zrobi spotka kara. Rozumiesz, prawda?-dodał. Na początku wpatrywałam się na niego, przestraszona, potrzebowałam chwili. Odetchnęłam mocno i drżącym głosem odpowiedziałam-Tak.

_**Mam nadzieję, że chociaż troszkę się podobało. To mój pierwszy więc proszę nie spodziewać się nie wiadomo czego. Czekam na wasze komentarze, rady, krytykę. Będę ładować w miarę swoich możliwości jak najczęściej. Buziaki ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dzisiejszej nocy miałam problem ze spaniem. Moje nerwy mnie zżerały garsciami. Nawet przy sniadaniu nie mogłam przełknąć normalnie żadnego kęsa. Jako pierwsza osoba w szkole wylosowałam Akashiego. Atmosfera była dosć napięta w domu, ja zestresowana, ponieważ dzisiaj pierwszy trening w pierwszym składzie…z Akashim, a mój brat nadal wyglądał na napiętego, podobnie jak wczoraj ale trochę gorzej. Nasi rodzice zauważyli to, zacznie się znowu wypytywanie.

- Widzę, że cos was denerwuje? Czy chcecie o tym porozmawiać?-mama zapytała. Żadne z nas nie odpowiedziało. Ja mieszałam łyżką w misce, gdzie „niegdyś" były płatki z mlekiem, a teraz zostało samo mleko. Mój brat patrzył się w stół. Nagle zauważyłam, że mój tata próbuje przejąć inicjatywę. Będzie niedobrze.

-Wiemy, że to trudny okres dla was, 17 i 16 lat, hormony buzują, płeć przeciwna zaczyna się wam coraz bardziej podobać, ciało reaguje…- ja z bratem wymieniliśmy się spojrzeniami, i od razu wstaliśmy z krzeseł. Ryu ubrał buty i zaczął wychodzić. Ja dałam całusa w czoło mamie i tacie. Pobiegłam do drzwi, wzięłam torbę i zanim tata zdążył cos powiedzieć wyszłam.

Szłam aleją powoli. Miałam dużo czasu, około 20 minut. Nigdy z własnej nie przymuszonej woli tak wczesnie nie wychodzę, chyba, że to sytuacja awaryjna, taka jak opowiadania mojego taty o okresie dojrzewania. Nadal miałam przed oczami czasy podstawówki i jak mój tata próbował opowiedzieć mi na czym polega poród na przykładzie arbuza i cytryny. To było chore. Z zamyslenia obudziła mnie Misaki, która dosłownie wbiegła we mnie i przytuliła.

-Co tak wczesnie? Czy cos się stało?- zapytała puszczając mnie. Ja popatrzyłam na nią błagalnym wzrokiem.

-Mój tata chciał mi zrobić wykład o dojrzewaniu.- Misaki od razu zrozumiała aluzję i zasmiała się.-To wcale nie jest smieszne.- odparłam z sarkazmem. Potem spotkałyśmy Harukę i przez całą drogę do szkoły, gadaliśmy, plotkowałyśmy, itp.

Szkoła i cudny czas w niej spędzony. Pięć lekcji i biologia, na, której ten bufon(mój nauczyciel dla nie wtajemniczonych) wziął mnie do odpowiedzi i znów wlepiał swe gały we mnie. Jezu! Człowieku, czego ty ode mnie chcesz?! Skończyło się i byłam wolna, no nie do końca. Jeszcze trening z Akashim. Odprowadzając mnie na halę dziewczyny zauważyły, że cos jest nie tak. Haruka zawsze była na tyle miła i jak nie chciałam to nigdy mnie nie zmuszała do mówienia, bo wiedziała, że prędzej, czy później jej powiem, ale Misaki to inna sprawa.

-Co nasza Charlin-ichija jest taka napięta?- spytała tak to niby od nie chcenia. Nic nie odpowiedziałam.-Słyszałam, że wczoraj wybrali ludzi do pierwszego składu.-kontynuowała.- Tylko trzy zostały nic się nie stało dostaniesz się za rok.

-Przyjął mnie.-odpowiedziałam cicho. Tuż przy drzwiach Misaki i Haruka się na mnie spojrzały, ze zdumieniem.

- Jestesmy z ciebie dumne.-powiedziała Haruka i obie się uśmiechnęły.

-Więc, co się stało?- nagabywała Misaki. Wiedziałam, że nie odpuści więc zdecydowałam się jej powiedzieć.

-Boję się jak to będzie. Pierwszy skład to poważna sprawa nie chcę zawiesć nikogo, a najbardziej mojego senpaia.-Haruka i Misaki podeszły i usciskały mnie.

-Będzie dobrze.- powiedziały obydwie i odeszłu machając mi. Weszłam do srodka, przebrałam się i trening czas zacząć.

Wchodząc na salę skierowałam się w stronę w stronę miejsca pierszego składu, wszystkie dziewczyny z drugiego i trzeciego patrzyły się na mnie, jedne się uśmiechały a drugie gadały i na mnie patrzyły. Pewnie o mnie. A, olać to! Rozglądałam się na około, aż wreszcie zauważyłam rudowłosego chłopaka. Podeszłam, chłopak nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Przełamałam się.

-Czesć.- przywitalam go, nadal na mnie nie spojrzał. Patrzył się na cos w notatniku.

-Dobrze, a więc zaczynamy.- Ni z stąd, ni z owąd powiedział i schował notatnik. Spojrzał na mnie, tym razem jego wzrok był spokojny.- 5 kołek wokoło szkoły, masz na to nie więcej niż 10 minut, spóźnisz się masz dodatkowe 2, jasne?- popatrzyłam się na niego, czy on mówi serio? Mam naprawdę sprawne nogi ale nie, aż do takiego stopnia. Mimowolnie stanęłam przy lini.-Start!-odpowiedział, a ja biegłam najszybciej jak mogłam. 1,2,3,4 i ostatnie mialam już kolkę, ale biegłam jestem. Akashi patrzy na mnie z groźna miną. Bałam się.

- Miałas biec 10, a nie 12 minut. Jeżeli chcesz w ogóle kiedys zagrać musisz biec szybciej, ja bym to skończył w 6 minut najwyżej. 4 dodatkowe radzę ci zrobić jak najszybciej. Na co czekasz?- powiedział poważnym i złowrogim tonem. Z automatu zaczęłam biec bardzo szybko. Kiedy wróciłam byłam wykończona. Akashi spojrzał i pokazał mi na piłkę do kosza.- Zrób dwutakt, chcę zobaczyć co potrafisz.- wzięłam w obie ręce piłkę i zaczęłam. Biegłam, dwa kroki i skok. Trafiłam nawet do kosza. Spojrzałam na senpaia. Jego oczy nie miały wyrazu.- Albo jestes za niska, albo nie umiesz skakać.-Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Zrobilam dwutakt idealnie, a on czepia Si skoku, przecież ważne jest chyba, że w ogóle trafiam. Wyglądał na znudzonego.- Teraz zrób 15 dwutaktów z biegiem i spróbuj wyżej skoczyć jak już to zrobisz, przyjdź na trybuny i oglądaj jak gramy, może nauczysz się czegos przy okazji.- powiedziawszy to odszedł. Nagle odwrócił się na minutę i powiedział.-Pamiętaj o 15 nie 14, ani 13. Obserwuję cie.- wzięłam jego słowa do serca. Gdy już wykonałam polecenie poszłam na trybuny. Oglądałam grę chłopaków. Był blok, ktos podał do Akashiego, ale…co on przeszedł obronę i to bez mrugnięcia okiem i tak kilka razy, zaczęłam analizować jego ruchy. Był niesamowity. Przez cały czas go obserwowałam, aż trener gwizdął i skończył się trening. Nadal jednak, nie wiedziałam jak on to robi, zawsze analizowanie ruchów przeciwnika zajmowało mi 2 lub 3 minuty, a teraz, przy nim nie wystarczyło mi nawet 15. Przebrałam się i wyszlam.

Przyszłam do domu i zabrałam się za odrabianie lekcji. Nikogo jeszcze nie było nawet mojego brata. Jakies półtora godziny później weszłam do kuchni i zauważyłam karteczkę:"Kochanie w lodówce jest makaron sojowy z ryżem i sosem z grzybków, jak wrócisz odgrzej sobie. Całuski MAMA!". Od razu zabrałam się za odgrzewanie, Gdy już danie było ciepłe zaczęłam jesć. W trakcie jedzenia nadal się zastanawiałam nad ruchami rudowłosego chłopaka. Był szybki i dynamiczny, a przy okazji spokojny i opanowany na boisku, tak jakby wszystko wiedział. A te jego oczy przerażające, ale przy okazji takie magnetyzujące. Był także przystojny i to bardzo…Chwila! Czy ja zaczęłam mysleć o nim w „ten sposób"? Ogarnęłam się i miałam własnie wziąć następny kęs zupy, gdy nagle usłyszałam pukanie. Czyżby to Ryu? Ale on przecież ma klucze. Zdziwiona podeszłam do drzwi i je otworzyłam. W przejsciu stał wysoki, umięśniony z czerwono- czrnymi włosami facet od razu rozpoznałam kto to.

-Kagami?- spytałam się zdziwiona. Chłopak spojrzał w dół na mnie, przy nim bylam karzełkiem.

-Hej Charline. Nie ma Ryu?- pokiwałam przecząco głową.

-Jest na treningu, może chcesz wejść, będzie za jakies 45 minut.- dałam przejsć Kagamiemu. Był moim „przybranym" kuzynem. Moi rodzice i jego byli przyjaciółmi od kiedy tylko sięgam pamięcią. Usiadł na pierwszym lepszym krzesle, a ja podałam mu szklankę coli. Wypił ją jednym łyczkiem. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się.

-Co cię do nas sprowadza?- spytalam się.

-Młody prosił mnie o spotkanie, a tak poza tym nic oprócz tego, że mam wam przypomnieć o Sobocie.- odparł. Zastanawiałam się o jakiej sobocie to mówi. Troche mi to zajęło, ale wreszcie skojarzyłam fakty mamy się spotkać na urodzinach jego mamy. Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

-Słyszałem, że były nowe nabory u was do pierwszego składu. Akashi wybierał ludzi. Co odrzucili cię?- powiedział ze złowieszczym uśmieszkiem, od dziecka lubił mnie denerwować. Jednak, to zawsze ja smiałam się jako ostatnia. Nie puszczę mu tego płazem! Popatrzyłam na niego z triumfalnym uśmieszkiem i zbiłam go tym z tropu.

-Przyjął mnie.- chłopak wygldał na zdumionego ale jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się diametralnie na poważną.

-Więc od teraz jestesmy wrogami.- jego ton głosu brzmiał poważnie. Serio?Pomyslałam. Atmosfera robiła się nie zręczna. Chciałam cos powiedzieć. Przełknęłam slinę. Kagami to zauważył i zaczął się smiać. Co to za reakcja? Popatrzyłam się na niego jak na wariata. Gdy tylko skończył rzekł.

-Naprawdę wzięłaś to na serio. Człowieku nawet jeśli to nadal cię lubię, a tak szczerze to trochę niedorzeczne mieć taką wiarę w siebie i mysleć, że ktos ,mnie może pokonać.- Moja twarz zrobila się czerwona ze złosci. Zaczęła się dyskusja o naszych umiejętmnosciach. Przerwało to przybycie Ryu. Do mnie się nic nie odezwał, wziął za rękę Kagamiego i ruszyli na górę. Zanim wysoki chłopak zniknął na schodach przesłał mi złośliwy uśmieszek. Co za cymbał! Chociaż bardzo go za to własnie lubiłam, uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i wrócilam do moich rozważań, w ciszy i spokoju. Miałam przecież sporo czasu zanim przyjadą rodzice, a brat na pewno nie zejdzie przez następną 1 godz.

_**Miło mi, że ktos to czyta. Zamierzam ładować co dzień lub co dwa ale mówię to zależy od tego czy będę miała czas. Przpraszam za błędy ale moja klawiatura szwankuje. Komentujcie, krytykujcie i doradzajcie. I Buziaki **___


	3. Chapter 3

Treningi mnie wykańczają, to dopiero trzy tygodnie od kiedy Akashi mnie uczy i własnie przez tyle dni mam ostre zakwasy. On naprawdę umie dać w kosć. Szłam na halę, tym razem bez dziewczyn. Haruka była na kole teatralnym, a Misaki jest chora i nie ma jej w szkole. Zamierzałam pójść do niej po zajęciach ale nie jestem pewna, czy dam radę mój senpai mnie rozwala raz po razie. Przebrałam się, po czym poszłam na salę. Było bardzo mało osób. Akashi siedział na podłodze ze swoim „nierozłącznym" notesem. Podeszłam do niego.

-Melduje się.- powiedziałam, rudowłosy chłopak podniósł głowę.

-Dobrze, myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz wielu ludzi jest chorych.- wstał, spojrzał na mnie, a potem gestem ręki przywołał dwóch chłopaków. Wyglądali na przestraszonych.- Oni dzisiaj będą z tobą ćwiczyć. To co zawsze na początek. Zanim jednak, zaczniecie omówię chłopakom zasady.- opowiadał im, a ja rozciągałam się, zazwyczaj pomagało na zakwasy. Chwilę później dołączyli do mnie chłopakcy. Zanim wyrószylismy, usłyszałam szmery, dwóch zawodników z pierwszego składu.

- Hej znów to samo i jak zawsze pewnie będzie klapa.

-Tak, ta dziewczyna zupełnie się nie nadaje. Akashi będzie musiał czekać na rezultaty chyba przez całe 3 lata.- odparł drugi i po cichu zaczęli się smiać. ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ! Nagle poczułam falę gorąca byłam wsciekła. Nienawidzę ludzi, którzy mnie nie doceniają. Bieglismy ja jak zawsze swoim tempem, mimo tego, że moje nogi były całe obolałe, jako pierwsza biegłam, a za mną chłopacy. Znów słyszałam w swoich uszach ten smiech. Zaczęło mi się robić smutno. Może oni żeczywiscie mieli rację. Może nie byłam wystarczająco dobra na pierwszy skład. Odechciało mi się biec i w ogóle koszykówki, może rzeczywiście to nie był sport dla mnie. Po pierwszym kółku cos zaczęło się dziać, zaczęłam szybciej biec, moje nogi mimo bólu same się rwały. Dlaczego? W końcu zrozumiałam, to co tata zawsze mnie uczył, nie daj się nigdy, pokaż, że potrafisz więcej. Chłoopcy za mną, aż się zdziwili z mojego szybkiego tempa. Pokażę im, kto tu rządzi.

Wbiegłam tak szybko do hali, aż trzasnęłam drzwiami. Wszyscy ćwiczący się odwrócili się na chwilę i wrócili do swoich czynności. Z pokoju trenerów wyszło tych dwóch chłopaków i Akashi. Obydwaj patrzyli na mnie jakby zobaczyli ducha, byli bardzo zaskoczeni. Ja za to byłam tak dumna, że udało mi się ich zdziwić. Tylko Akashi wyglądał jakby to nie było nic nadzwyczajnego. Mogłam bym rzec, że tak jaby był swięcie przekonany, że przybędę przed czasem.

-Trzy minuty przed czasem. Idź po piłkę do kosza i ćwicz dwutakt z jak najwyższym wyskokiem.- powiedziawszy to oddalił się. Chyba musiałabym przebiec tą całą drogę w 1 min by cokolwiek zauważył.

Po wszystkim znów oglądałam jego grę. Ja pierdzielę nadal nie wiem w czym tkwi haczyk. Jego ruchy wyglądały nie ziemsko i nie do powstrzymania ale ja wiedziałam, że gdzies na pewno istnieje jego słaba strona tyle, że gdzie?

Byłam w domu Misaki. Chciałam ją odwiedzić. Siedziałam na wielkim fotelu w salonie i piłam herbatę razem z nią.

-Jak tam na zajęciach?- zapytała się.

-Szczerze. Nadal jest ciężko. Dzisiaj udało mi się pobić mój rekord w biegu, a mój senpai nawet tego nie zauważył.- odparłam z sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem.

-To fajnie, a nim się tak nie przejmuj.-wzięła łyk herbaty.- A tak w ogóle kto jest twoim senpaiem?

-Akashi.- gdy to usłyszała mało co się nie zachłysnęła. Wzięła głęboko oddech.

- I ty nic nie mówisz!? Dziewczyno! Twoim senpaiem jest najbardziej znany chłopak w szkole i przy okazji najbardziej pożądany.

-To nie jest to co myslisz? Po za tym on jest tylko zwykłym człowiekiem, nie żadnym demonem jak go inni określają. No może z wyjątkiem jego wymagań na treningach.- odparłam niby od niechcenia. Zaczęło się odpowiadanie na każde pytanie mojej ukochanej koleżanki, która musi wszystko wiedzieć. Potem tylko wróciłam do domu. Pograłam na laptopie. Poszłam spać.

Następny dzień, ranek. Piękne słoneczko wlatuje przez okno i razi mnie w oczy. Hurra! Jest sobota. Wolne od szkoły, treningów i…cholera, nogi mnie bolą gorzej niż za pierwszym razem. Pomału wstałam i skierowałam się do łazienki, po czym do kuchni. Wow! Sniadanie już było na stole, tata czytał poranną gazetę, a mama gotowała omlety.

-Cóż to się stało, że państwo raczyli wstać tak wczesnie?- zapytałam się. Tata popatrzył i uśmiechnął się, a mama posłała mi oczko.

-Od czasu do czasu warto zjesć sniadanie w rodzinnym gronie.-odparł. Usiadłam obok Ryuu, wyglądał dzisiaj na szczęsliwego. Dopiero, co był smutny przez całe trzy dni, a teraz wesoły jakby wygrał na loterii. Gorzej niż kobieta w ciąży. Gdy tylko wszyscy usiedli do stołu, zaczęliśmy spożywać posiłek. Omlety były rewelacyjne ale co się dziwić moja mama jest kucharzem na statku wycieczkowym. Rozmawialismy też o różnych sprawach, takich jak dom, szkoła, czy klasyczne wspomnienia „jak to było za naszych czasów…" . Było naprawdę przyjemnie. Pod koniec pomogłam mojej mamie posprzątać, podczas gdy tata uczył brata grać w szachy. Czemu nie może być tak codziennie?

- Gdzie ty się tak stroisz?- zdziwiłam się widząc Ryuu przrglądającego się przed lustrem. Odwrócił się.

- Nigdzie.

-Ok. nie chcesz gadać to nie.- powiedziałam, przecież nie będę go przesłuchwać. Od razu wyszedł. Ja też się szykowałam, byłam umówiona z Haruką w centrum miasta. Związałam swoje włosy w kucyk.

-Pa, później będę!

-Dobrze tylko byle nie późno.

-Dobrze!-odkrzyknęłam i opósciłam dom.

Była 16.00 już od 3 godzin chodziłam z Haruką po sklepach. Teraz byliśmy w obuwniczym „Kazar", lubiłam ten sklep i to bardzo. Moja przyjaciółka własnie przymierzała klapki.

-O, Jezu. Nie mogę mam małą stopę ale za szeroką.

-Nie martw się cos znajdziemy.- poklepałam ją po plecach i wyruszyłam na poszukiwanie idealnych klapek. To mi trochę zajęło. Znalazłam szersze i w slicznym fioletowym kolorze, ulubionym Haruki. Był dobry więc kupiliśmy i poszłyśmy dalej. W końcu usiedliśmy w parku, na ławeczce. Nie mielismy dużo bagażu, ja tylko kupiłam bluzkę, krótkie spodenki i nowy strój kąpielowy, a Haruka buty i dwa T-shirty. Gdy już skończyliśmy jesć lody, wstaliśmy i pożegnałyśmy się.

-Muszę już isć.- powiedziała, usciskała mnie i odeszła. Ja natomiast też kierowałam się do domu.

Byłam w połowie drogi, słońce zachodziło. Przechodziłam przez piękną alejkę kwitnących wisni. Uwielbiałam tędy chodzić. Zatrzymałam się przy punkcie widokowym, gdzie było widać całą okolicę. Nagle spostrzegłam w dali, tam w parku, w którym przed chwilą byłam znajomą twarz. To RYUU! Był z jakąs dziewczyną. To dlatego był taki szczęsliwy. Westchnęłam. Uważałam miłosć za absurd i cierpienie ale gdzies w głębi serca chciałabym móc się kiedys zakochać. Tak się przyglądałam im i pomalutku zaczęłam zazdrościć Ryuu. Dawno temu miałam chłopaka ale potwornie mnie zranił. Do tej pory slad po tym został. Podobno gorsze są te rany serca, niż ciała.

-Czesć.- z zamysleń oderwał mnie głos, który od razu poznałam. Szybko spojrzałam się za siebie. Stał tam rudowłosy chłopkak.

-Hejka.-odpowiedziałam.-Co tutaj robisz?

-Niedaleko jest szkółka jezdziecka, wracam z niej.-odparł. Przez chwilę zapadła cisza. Było słychać tylko szum drzew i spiew ptaków. Ni stąd, ni z owąd, zapytałam się go.-Jest 19.30, powinnas isć do domu zanim się sciemni.

- Zaraz pójdę.- odparłam. Chłopak wyglądał naprawdę czarująco pomiędzy tymi drzewami wisni. W pewnym momencie przypomniał mi się trening, przeszła mnie fala frustracji. Zawsze był dla mnie oziębły albo w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi,z drugiej strony, nie spełniałam nigdy jego wymagań, no może jedno z nich spełniłam ale reszta…nic. Byłam za słaba, jak w ogóle mógł mnie wybrać, jak mogłam go wylosować. Chciałam się go cos spytać ale odpuściłam sobie. Zamyslona w swoich rozważaniach, nim się spostrzegłam był jakies dwa metry przede mną. Patrzył się na mnie jak by był zniecierpliwiony. W końcu podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Był już raptem 30 cm dalej ode mnie.

-Zapytasz się, czy nie? Bo widzę, że cos cię głowi.-powiedział z surowym tonem. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Skąd wiedział.-Pytaj!- tym razem z groźnym i donośnym głosem.

-Czemu mnie wybrałes, akurat mnie?- to pytanie musiało go zdziwić, wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.- Było tylu dobrych zawodników, a wziąłes najsłabszą.- gdy to powiedziałam, cos się zmieniło, był chyba…ZŁY! Niby za co. Podszedł bliżej, nasze ciała już się stykały. Jego twarz wyglądała groźnie.

-Czy ty mówisz własnie, że mam słabą drużynę, że źle wybieram.- złapał mnie za podbródek i uniósł tak żebym patrzyła się mu prosto w oczy. Był przerażający. Próbowałam go odepchnąć ale był za silny i te jego oczy hipnotyzowały ł.- Po pierwsze, czy kiedykolwiek się pomyliłem, zawsze ja wygrywam. Po drugie, czy powiedziałem ci, że jestes nic nie warta, bezużyteczna, czy słaba?-powiedział to z takim przekonaniem jakby było to normalne.- Po za tym założę się, że słyszałas tych dwóch chłopaków na treningu i to cię zmotywowało, żeby biec szybciej. Prawda?-popatrzyłam się na niego bardzo zdumiona, skąd on to wie? Tak jakby czytał mi w myslach, uśmiechnął się zwycięsko i powiedział.-Wiedziałem, że mnie nie zawiedziesz wtedy.

-To był twój plan.-odpowiedziałam, czerwono włosy chłopak usmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej. Przechylił swoje usta bliżej mojego ucha. Zarumieniłam się.

-Ja zawsze wybieram najlepszych. Wyszeptał miękkim, ciepłym głosem.

_**Hello! Mam nadzieję, że podoba się choć trochę, przepraszam za byki jeszcze raz. Komentujcie, doradzajcie, polubcie. PA! **_____


	4. Chapter 4

łCzemu czas tak szybko mija? I to najszybciej jak się ma wolne. Był poniedziałek. Siedziałam w ławce na kolejnej niezwykle pouczającej lekcji biologii, z panem Tyrokey w roli głównej. Powinni go uznać za heretyka, Boże widzisz, a nie grzmisz.

-Panna Charline Senri, proszę nam podsumować lekcje.- powiedział nauczyciel i mimo wolnie wstałam. Normalnie, tak jakbym to tylko ja była w klasie. Czemu ja? Zawsze ja!? Przez następne 10 minut jak zawsze gadałam o tym co przed chwilą nam „tłumaczył' na swoje rozumowanie Tyrokey. Dzyń,dzyń…! Wrescie zadzwonił. Już zbierałam się aby wyjsć.

-Panno Senri. Prosiłbym, żebys przyszła dzisiaj na zajęcia dodatkowe z biologii, porozmawiamy o podniesieniu pani oceny za takie dobre wykłady.- nauczyciel uśmiechnął się. Zgodziłam się. Wychodząc z klasy nie byłam przekonana, czy podjęłam dobrą decyzję. Cos mnie nurtowało, miałam przeczucie, którego jednak, nie słuchałam. To był błąd.

-Jeszcze wyżej…odepchnij się od nogi tak mocno jak tylko potrafisz.- rozkazał Akashi z poważynym tonem. Przez połowę niedzieli ćwiczyłam to, ale ja najzwyczajniej w swiecie nie jestem na tyle silna. Nadal próbowałam, coraz to inne techniki wykorzystywałam, a to i tak wychodzi na jedno i to samo. Po za tym nie miałam już siły, nogi mnie bolały jakbym przebiegła maraton. Chłopak westchnął.-Idź na ławkę, nie chcę abys sobie scięgno nadwrężyła. – Dzięki ci, Boże. Poszłam i usiadłam na ławce, ze zdziwieniem zauważyłam, że pierwszy skład nie grał, co najlepsze nie było ich w ogóle na treningu. Mój senpai musiał zauważyć moją reakcję.-Wszyscy są na wycieczce. Jutro ich też nie będzie, ani pojutrze.-odparł i poszedł do pokoju trenerskiego.

Po zajęciach udałam się na dodatkowe z biologii. Gdy tam weszłam był tam tylko pan Tyrokey, ale nikogo innego nie.

-Tylko ja miałam przyjsć.- zapytałam się siadając na krzesło na wprost nauczyciela.

-Tak, jedynie ty najlepiej uczysz się z tego przedmiotu.-odrzekł. Wstał i zaczął opowiadać mi o projekcie, który trzeba by było zrobić abym miała wyższą ocenę, co chwilę chodził do okoła. W pewnym momencie, złapał się oparcia krzesła za mną i coraz to bardziej przybliżał swoją twarz do mojego ucha. Zaczęłam mieć nieprzyjemne mysli.

-Oczywiście ja będę ci pomagał ciągle ale powiedzmy, że oczekuję tego samego od ciebie.-zaczął masować mój kark, bez namysłu wstałam z krzesła i jak najszybciej podbiegłam i oparłam się na tablicy. Co to w ogóle miało być? Ja chyba snię sen…i to koszmar. Nauczyciel próbował się do mnie zbliżyć lecz ja zawsze odsuwałam się od niego. Nagle przystanął, co on kombinuje? Usmiechnął się szyderczo.

- No nic jestes, już wiesz o co chodzi. Jeśli się poddasz będę łagodny ale jeżeli będziesz nadal się stawiać zrbię to tak, że będziesz cierpieć.- złapał mnie za rękę , odepchnęłam go z taką siłą, że upadł na podłogę z hukiem. Szybko, szybko do drzwi. ZAMKNIĘTE!

-Szukasz tego?- pokazał na pęk kluczy, był wsciekł wiedziałam co robić, jednak automatycznie od niego uciekałam lub go kopałam albo odpychałam. Co zrobić, przecież nie będę do jutra tak tu biegać po klasie? Niestety zrobiłam poważny błąd. Przewrócił mnie i przywarł do podłgi. Jęknęłam z bólu.

- Przyzwyczaj się będziesz jęczała głosniej z agonii.- odpowiedział stanowczym głosem i zaczął mnie rozbierać. Byłam przerażona, wyginałam się, robiłam wszystko co w mojej mocy aby mnie nie rozebrał. Po chwili na mnie została tylko bielizna. Jego oczy były pełne pożądania, zaczął całować mój kark.

-Nie!-krzyczałam, brzydziłam się tym co mi robił. Przestał, po czym kopnął mnie w brzuch i pięścią mnie uderzył w twarz. Tak mocno, że zaczęła mi lecieć krew z wargi i wiedziałam, że będę ,miała pożądnego siniaka. Kiedy oddał ostatni strzał, cos się stało, widziałam we mgle, a głosy słyszałam jak w tunelu. Zanim straciłam przytomosć, poczułam, że ktos mnie podnosi na ręce i głos. Znajomy ale kogo?

-Charline, otwórz oczy! Oddychaj! Cholera! Charline…!- dalej już nie wiem, odpłynęłam.

Otworzyłam oczy, byłam w jakims jasnym pomieszczeniu. Usiadłam…o, Jezu…ale mnie głowa boli. Rozejrzałam się, wszędzie były białe łóżka. To nie mój dom. Gdzie ja jestem? Usłyszałam otwierające się drzwi. Wszedł mężczyzna ubrany na biało, miał długie czarne włosy, upięte w kok. Spojrzał na mnie, odetchnął z ulgą. Podszedł i usiadł na krzesle obok łóżka.

-Jak się czujesz, Charline?- zapytał się z troską w głosie.

-D-dobrze…tylko trochę mnie głowa boli.-odparłam cichym głosikiem.

-Ale nie masz zawrotów głowy, czy mdłości?-ciągnął.

-Nie.- westchnął i się uśmiechnął.

-Więc wszystko będzie dobrze. Spałas tu 4 godziny. Bałem się, że się nie obudzisz. Twoi rodzice są tutaj za chwilę ich zawołam, policja z resztą też.-odparł i już szykował się do wyjscia, gdy chwyciłam jego rękę.

-Jak to policja?- spytałam się, mężczyzna wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Spojrzał na mnie.

-Nic nie pamiętasz?...Byłas na zajęciach dodatkowych z biologii, tak jak słyszałem i…- już pamiętałam, ja pan Turokey i próba gwałtu. Wzdrygnęłam się. Mężczyzna zauważył moją reakcję.- Pójdę po twoich rodziców.- wyszedł.

Byłam w domu. Przedtem byliśmy z rodzicami na komendzie, żeby opowiedzieć co się zdarzyło. Mój tata i mama co chwilę zaglądali do mnie do pokoju, czy aby wszystko w porządku. Chcieli się wypytać co się zdarzyło ale po czasie zrozumieli, że nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Co było jednak, dziwne bo to znaczy, że to nie oni wezwali policję. Siedząc przed komputerem na facebook'u prawie moja cała klasa przesłała mi wiadomość typu: „czy wszystko już w porządku?", „ Jak się czujesz" i itp. Nagle zaczęli się wszyscy mną interesować. Spojrzałam się w lusterko. Jakie szczęscie, że mam przez tydzień nie chodzić do szkoły, miałam jeden policzek cały bordowy, wielki siniak, kiedy wrócę do szkoły na pewno będę musiała się pudrować, żeby nikt tego nie zauważył. Moje zamyslenie przerwał dźwięk w telefonie, który oznaczał, że dostałam wiadomość. Jak nie na facebook'u to sms. Wzięłam telefon i odebrałam wiadomość. Nie znałam numeru ale czytałam.

-„Lepiej się czujesz?"- ktos napisał, od razu odpisałam.

-„ Tak, ale kto pisze?"

-„To dobrze, teraz musisz odpoczywać, więc się nie przemęczaj."

-„ Ok. Czy mogę łaskawie się dowiedzieć kim jestes, że dajesz mi rady?"- byłam już trochę zniecierpliwiona.

-„ Nie takim tonem. Masz mi się nie pokazywać w szkole przez tydzień, ani na podwórku, musisz wypocząć, a nie się przemęczać. To był rozkaz.-Akashi"- kiedy zobaczyłam podpis, moje serce,z nie wiadomej przyczyny zaczęło szybciej bić. Skąd on w ogóle ma mój numer telefonu. Chciałam mu już odpisać, kiedy nagle zawołała mnie mama, zostawiłam telefon i pobiegłam do kuchni.

-Przepraszam, że cię męczę ale muszę cos zrbić mogłabys rzucić okiem na makaron?

-Jasne mamo.- odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. Pierwszy raz chciałam, żeby ktos mnie poprosił o pomoc. Nie lubiłam być traktowana jak jajko, z litością. Co jakies 5 minut mieszałam, żeby do patelni się nie przykleiło. Nagle usłyszałam, że ktos wchodzi, sądziłam, że to mój tata więc odwróciłam się. Niestety to był Kagami, spojrzał się na mnie, a ja jak najszybciej odwróciłam twarz. Było jednak za późno, zauważył to. Szybko podszedł siłą ,mnie odwrócił twarzą do niego.

-Kto ci to zrobil?- zapytał się ze złością. Nie chciałam o tym mu mówić, ogólnie nie chciałam by mnie widział w takim stanie. Wyrwałam się mu.

-Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.- odpowiedziałam. Jego twarz zrobiła się czerwona ze wściekłości.

-Co za JEBANY BEZDUSZNY KUNDEL CI to ZROBIŁ!- krzyknął, stałam cicho. Atmosfera zrobiła się nieprzyjemna. Naszczęscie Ryuu wszedł i zobaczył w jakim stanie jest Kagami, przytrzymał go za rękę.

-Spokojnie, Kagami. To jej nauczyciel, skurwysyn jeden prędzej, czy później dostanie za swoje.- Kagami się na niego popatrzył, ja też. Ryuu, czemu mu w ogóle powiedziałes? Dobrze, że nie…- Próbował ją zgwałcić ale nic się nie stało takiego, teraz jest na policji aresztowany.- popatrzyłam się ze złością na brata, nie chciałam żeby ktos wiedział co on chciał mi zrobić. Wystarczy, że ja miałam tego świadomość. Miałam dosć jak na jeden dzień, wróciłam do gotowania aby zapomnieć o tej caej sprawie. Jednak, cos mi nie dawało spokoju, kto mnie ocalił, ten głos znajomy, ale kogo? Wiedziałam, że za wszelką cenę się dowiem kto był moim wybawicielem.

_**Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Teraz próbuję dodać trochę akcji, żebyście nie zaczęli się nudzić. Bynajmniej, komentujcie, polubcie i bye, bye! ;) **_


	5. Chapter 5

Tydzień minął, a ja wróciłam do szkoły. Obawiałam się jak to będzie. Okazało się, że nie było czego. Wszyscy mnie przywitali z otwartymi ramionami. Moje przyjaciółeczki normalnie rzuciły się na mnie i tak usciskały, że nie mogłam złapać powietrza. Zdenerwował mnie tylko fakt, że każdy (tak jak w domu) obchodzili się ze mną jak z jajkiem. Narescie wróciła nasza pani od biologii i wszystko szło w jak najlepszym porządku.

Gdy się przebrałam, jak to zawsze, poszłam na halę. Chłopaki kiedy mnie ujrzeli, przyszli się przywitać. Był wyjątek nad wyjątkami ale mnie to nie zdziwiło, Akashi. Stał w miejscu i tylko się przyglądał. Kiedy się wszyscy rozeszli, podeszłam do niego.

-Melduje się dzisiaj.-powiedziałam.

- Jestes pewna, że dasz dzisiaj ćwiczyć?-zapytał się oglądając mnie od stóp do głów.

-Tak.- odpowiedziałam. Zaczął się trening ten sam co zawsze. Chociaż on się nade mną nie pastwił.

Skończyło się o tej godzinie co zawsze, czyli 15.30. Wracając do domu, ciągle rozmyslałam o moim wybawcy. Kim on był? Ta mysl nie dawała mi spokoju. Gdy już wróciłam było tak jak zwykle, obiad, lekcje, kolacja, gry, prysznic i spanie.

Była środa. Moja sprawa już pomalutku przygasała, a ja miałam swięty spokój. Jak codziennie, trening. Własnie ćwiczyłam dwutakt, gdy nagle, usłyszałam gwizdek. Odwróciłam się, Akashi pokazał gestem ręki, że cały pierwszy skład ma podejść. Podbiegłam do niego.

- Niedługo, jak wam pewnie wiadomo mamy mecz z Herokishaki. Ma być to mecz towarzyski, lecz mimo tego zwyciężymy.- słuchając tak jego można by było powiedzieć, że mówi jak jakis generał lun przywódca narodu. Spojrzał się na wszystkich. Kontynuował.-Mój cały oficjalny skład idzie. Jeśli chodzi o was trójkę.- wskazał na mnie i dwóch chłopaków.- Jeszcze nie wiem, mogę tylko wybrać dwóch z was, Na razie nie widzę znacznych postępów. Jeśli chcecie w ogóle być w tej drużynie musicie ewoluować. Macie czas do czwartku. Jasne?- skierował te słowa do nas. Wszyscy skinęli głowami.- Jestescie wolni.-odpowiedział i udał się do swojej szatni, a ja do swojej. Niby, że ja nie pokazuję postępów! A ten bieg!?Jeżeli chodzi skakanie to powoli skaczę coraz wyżej. Znów mnie wyprowadził z równowagi. Ale nie chcę go zawiesć, muszę być najlepsza!

Sobota, ten sam tydzień. Chciałam isć z dziewczynami na pizzę ale zrezygnowałam. Muszę trenować. Byłam na orliku. To był mój chyba setny raz jak robiłam dwutakt. Zawsze trafiałam ale to co jak nie mogłam skoczyć wyżej. Moje nogi odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa. Poddaje się na dzis. Skierowałam się do domu, zanim jednak, tam doszłam zatrzymałam się w McDonaldzie i zamówiłam McFlurry Kitkat. Na dworze było tak gorąco, że nie wyróba. Lód był najlepszym wyjsciem z tej sytuacji. Chłodził ciało i zmniejszał frustrację spowodowaną moim brakiem postępów. Szłam jak w pewnej chwili, zadzwonił mój telefon. To była mama.

-Tak mamciu?

-Charline, zanim wrócisz proszę kup dwie smietany i jogurt naturalny.- powiedziała błagalnym głosem.

-Dobrze, akurat zostało mi trochę kasy.

-Dziękuję- i rozłączyła się. Najbliższy sklep to „MacieMarkt". Udałam się więc do niego. Ok. Jestem i szukam miejsca gdzie mogą być jogurt i dwie smietany. Tu nie…tu nie…Bingo! Poszłam do kasy. Ale długa kolejka. Nic, poczekam z 10 minut albo 15. Kolejka szła i szła. Fajnie jestem już trzecia. Poczułam mocne popchnięcie za mną, mało co się nie przewróciłam. Popatrzyłam do tyłu, aż zauważyłam niebieskowłosego chłopaka, który podnosi kilka produktów. Wstał, spojrzał się na mnie. Był mojego wzrostu.

-Przepraszam.- powiedział spokojnym głosem.

-Nic nie szkodzi, tylko następnym razem uważaj.-powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Chłopak odwzajemnił się tym samym.

-Hek Kuroko, poczekaj, przecież, że na mnie!- usłyszeliśmy znajomy głos. Kagami spojrzał się to na chłopaka, a potem na mnie. Usmiechnął się.

-Czesć Charline. Co tam?-zapytał się.

-Ok. Tylko dużo roboty.- tu mialam na mysli najbardziej koszykówkę. Wysoki chłopak zamyslił się.

- Znasz Kuroko? Kuroko to Charline moja koleżanka, Charline to Kuroko mój…przyjaciel.- to ostanie słowo powiedział tak jakby od nie chcenia.

-Miło mi.

-Też mi miło.- podaliśmy sobie ręce.

Kuroko to bardzo cichy człowiek. Kiedy odprowadzał mnie z Kagamim do domu. Mało co się odzywał ale wydawał się naprawdę miłym chłopakiem. Na koniec pożegnaliśmy się, a ja weszłam do domu i podałam mamie zakupy.

- Jak tam, co robiłas, przez prawie cały dzień poza domem?

-Ćwiczyłam głównie.- odpowiedziałam. Wszedł tata do salonu, słyszał nasz dialog.

-Co ćwiczyłas?- zapytał się zainteresowany.

-Dwutaky z jak najwyższym wyskokiem.

-Przecież zawsze trafiasz do kosza.

-Tak ale mój senpai każe mi się nauczyć jeszcze mocno skakać.- Powiedziałam. Tata gwizdnął co oznaczało, że „jeśli senpai to każe to musisz to zrobić". Poszłam na górę, jak zwykle Internet, później po oglądałam z moja rodzinką film „Anioły i Demony". Ubóstwiam ten film i książkę, kocham thrillery i kryminały. Dzień tak się skończył. Później to już tylko noc.

Niedziela. Dziewczyny zadzwoniły.

-Ale dlaczego nie możesz?- zapytała się zrozpaczona Misaki.

-Muszę trenować.- odpowiedziałam.

- Jak dorwę tego Akashiego to go uduszę za to, że tyle wymaga od ciebie.- powiedziała z mrożącym krew w żyłach głosie. Na chwilę zapadła cisza.- Dobra to ci nie przeszkadzamy. Następnym razem się spotkamy. Pa! Tylko się nie przemęczaj.-i rozłączyła się. Naprawdę chciałam z nimi isć ale ja nie mogę go zawiesć. Nawet nie wiem, czemu mi tak mocno zależy. Tak jestem tym zajęta, że prawie zapomniałam, że muszę znaleźć i podziękować mojemu wybawicielowi. To też musi poczekać.

Znów byłam na orliku. Dalej mi wychodzi kaszana, usiadłam na ławeczce. Nie,nie, nie! Kogo ja oszukuję, próbuję i próbuję i to nic nie dało, nic nie daje i nie da. Gapiłam się w podłogę. Z zamysleń, wyrwał mnie odgłos piłki na sąsiednim boisku. Stał tam chłopak o trzy lata młodszy ode mnie. Był niższy nawet niż ja. Miał piłkę do kosza. Przygotowywał się do dwutaktu, biegł, biegł i hop. O, Matko! Jakie duże hop. Szczęka mi opadła. On skakał wyżej ode mnie. I znów. O w mordę! Zaczęłam raz po raz analizować jego ruchy. Bieg, dwa kroki i…stop…jeszcze raz…Eureka! Zawsze gdy przygotowywał się do skoku przenosił swój ciężar ciała na piętę, po czym jak w siatkówce rozbujał się na palcach i skoczyl tak szybko, że nie poczuł tego obciążenia jakim było jego ciało. Perfekcyjne i genialne,. Od razu poczułam się lepiej. Wstałam i od nowa zaczęłam swój trening. Zanim całkowicie nauczyłam się tej techniki minęło, aż 2 godziny ale kiedy skończyłam to mogłabym to zrobić bez dłuższego zastanowienia. W tym momencie zrozumiałam, że koszykówka to wszystkie sporty zebrane ze sobą tylko, ze ktos naprawdę bystry umie je wszystkie połączyć. Teraz tylko zostało czekać do czwartku. Kiedys byłam słaba ale to koniec. Radosna oddaliłam się do domu.

_**Przepraszam za błędy. Bardzo się cieszę, że czytacie mój fanfic. Komentujcie, polubcie i żegnam was moi kochani! Buziaki! **_____


	6. Chapter 6

Nadszedł upragniony i jednoczesnie przeklęty czwartek. Mojego senpaia przez cały tydzień nie było na treningach. Podobno, był zajęty małymi formalnościami. Siedzę razem z chłopakami na ławce. Denerwuję się, nie wiem, czy będę wystarczająco dobra, ogólnie u Akashiego nic nie wiadomo. Jest jak zamknięta księga, z drugiej zas strony cos o nim wiem. Nic go nie zaskakuje i zachowuje się jakby wszystko wiedział. To jest normalnie niebywałe. Tak sobie siedząc, patrzyłam na salę, która swieciła pustkami. Tak jak słyszałam drugi i trzeci skład miał wolne ze względu na nas. Prawie cały skład już czekał na hali, brakowało tylko dwóch senpaiów i Akashiego. A tak gdybym to ja się spóźniła to na pewno miała bym już przerąbane. No, wreszcie są. Od razu wstałam i razem z innymi ustawiłam się na czerwonej linii.

-Zaszło kilka zmian. Mianowicie, co roku senpaie i ja obserwowalismy was na treningach i po tym wnioskowałem kogo wziąć. W tym roku, wy na tych zajęciach macie udowodnić, że jesteście warci. Waszym wyzwaniem będzie on.- wskazał na wysokiego z brązowymi włosami chłopaka. Miał około 2m wzrostu. Chłopakom, aż szczęka opadła.-Macie za zadanie uniemożliwienie mu rzutu do kosza. Będą to pojedynki jeden na jeden.- usiadł z innymi na ławkę i wskazał na Krunghama. Biedny jako pierwszy. Gdy tak oglądałam jak grają to płakać mi się chciało. Krungham był najwyższy, raptem jakies 5 cm niższy od tego wielkiego chłopaka, a jednak, nie dawał sobie rady, bronił swietnie ale ten brązowowłosy chłopak był nie dosć, że szybszy to jeszcze nie miał jednolitego stylu przez co nie miałam szans go dobrze przeanalizować. Izuki jako drugi, najlepszy w ataku ale w obronie to w ogóle sobie nie radził. Zajebiscie, teraz ja. Najniższa i najsłabsza z nas trzech. Kilka minut, jest zrozumiałam jak go bronić kiedy próbuje zrobić dwutakt na ziemi. Jak to już wychwyciłam to on zrozumiał, że nie da rady przejsć obok mnie. Jednak, w pewnym momencie zmienił styl, zauważyłam, że skacze z linii trzy punktowej. Trafił, moja pierwsza szansa zaprzepaszczona, bo mamy mu nie dać trafić, aż przez 15 minut, a ja wytrzymałam raptem 7, choć to i tak byłam na drugim miejscu bo tylko Izuki najgorzej sobie poradził. Już chyba 5 razy podchodziliśmy do tego zadania, nikomu się nie udało. Pierwszy skład wyglądał jakby był już senny, zaczęli gadać, nawet Akashi odwrócił się i rozmawiał z dwoma senpaiami. Odwrócił się do nas i od nowa. Krungham, Izuki i ja. Wchodząc na boisko czułam jak moje nogi odpadają. Stanęłam na boisku, znów na ziemi próbował ale zawsze go powstrzymywałam, ale co było najlepsze, nie skakał, nie dałam mu skoczyć. Zawsze ustawiałam się tak aby mu to uniemożliwić. Nagle rzucił. Wsztscy patrzyli, chybił.Chybił! To go rozwścieczyło było widać po jego twarzy. Akashi pokazał gestem ręki, że jeszcze 3 minuty. Wszyscy się mną zainteresowali. Dalej kontynuowałam. W ostatniej minucie, biegłam, biegłam…zaraz, zaraz…gdzie on…o Matko! Stanął na linii 3 punktowej. Przeraziłam się, pierwszy skład odwrócił się i mieli takie miny jakby wiedzieli, że to koniec. Ja zrobiłam błąd, ale brązowowłosy popełnił jeszcze większy, zasmiał się szyderczo. Nagle uswiadomiłam sobie cos, obiecałam sobie, że nikt już nigdy więcej nie będzie się ze mnie smiał. Moje nogi nie chciały się ruszyć. Dalej, dalej! Nie teraz, musicie się ruszyć! Udało się ostatkiem sił biegłam, dwutakt tyle, że bez piłki, rozchustanie, skok. Wszyscy jęknęli ze zdumienia. Skoczyłam jeszcze wyżej niż kiedy ćwiczylam w niedzielę, miałam piłkę w garści. Wielki chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia. Upadłam, ledwo co się utrzymałam na nogach. Spojrzałam się na innych. Akashi po raz pierwszy w życiu wyglądał na zszokowanego. Jego duże oczy wyglądały nieziemsko. Nagle zachwiałam się, z szybkością swiatła podbiegł do mnie Izuki i mnie podtrzymał. Kapitan pokazał, żeby podejść na czerwoną linię, nadal ledwo co stałam, więc Izuki był taki miły i mi pomógł podejść.

- A więc, Charline i Izuki idziecie z nami na mecz.-rozkazał. Dodał- Ma on miejsce w sobotę o 13.00, u nas w szkole więc bądźcie, gdzes o 12.00, aby potrenować. Możecie się rozejść.- Podziękowałam Izukiemu i już o własnych poszłam do szatni, a z szatni skoczyłam do Misaki. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie. Haruka od razu zauważyła moją kondycję.

- Charline chodź. Lepiej żebys usiadła bo nie wyglądasz najlepiej.- pokazała mi na fotel stojący przy stoliku, szybko usiadłam i westchnęłam z ulgą. Misaki siedząca naprzeciw mnie to zauważyła.

- No nie ja do niego pójdę. On cię normalnie wykańcza.- powiedziała ze złością Misaki.

-Nie.- uśmiechnęłam się.- To nie jego wina. Sama przecholowałam. Ale było warto.- wtem weszła Haruka do pokoju i usiadła na sofie obok mnie.

-Jak to było warto?- zapytała się z intrygą Misaki, ona na pewno zostanie dziennikarką.

- Idę na mecz w sobotę, będę na ławce ale ważne, że zostałam wybrana i gdybyście zobaczyli pod koniec ich miny.

-Jakie?- zapytała się Haruka, też wyglądała na zainteresowaną.

- Pierwszy raz zobaczyłam Akashiego zadziwionego.

-Wow, szkoda, że mnie tam nie było.- powiedziała z uśmieszkiem Misaki. Wzięłam łyk napoju jaki dała mi Haruka. Byłam strasznie spragniona.

-A kiedy odbędzie się mecz?-Haruka dopytała się.

-W Sobotę o 13.00.- odpowiedziałam. Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się radosnie.

-Będę kibicować.-powiedziała Haruka. Misaki też będzie na pewno, w końcu, jest kapitanem chirliderek w naszej szkole. Miała słabość do kapitanów i każdego zdobywała,dpóki nie przyszedł Akashi. Nigdy na nią nie zwracał uwagi, to ją denerwowało, później to niby straciła zainteresowanie jego osobą ale było widać, że gdy na niego patrzy to tak bardzo pragnie, żeby na nią spojrzał. Zazdroszczę jej bo jest na co popatrzeć. Kiedy Haruka wyszla, Misaki popatrzyła się na mnie. I to przez długi czas. Odwróciła potem wzrok i zaczęła pić swoją kawę. Kiedy wróciła Haruka zaczęłyśmy pogawędkę o różnych „kobiecych sprawach" i tak minęły nam całe trzy godziny. Po czym razem z Haruką poszłyśmy do domów. Miała ona swój po drodzę do mojego więc ją odprowadziłam. W pewnym momencie stanęła. Spojrzałam tak na nią.

- Charline, co się stanie jeśli dziewczyna jest zakochana?- na początek nie zrozumiałam jej pytania, jednak po namysle wiedziałam o co jej chodzi. Zdziwiłam się, że mnie się pyta o takie rzeczy, znała moje zdanie o miłosci.- Misaki się nie pytałam, ponieważ znasz ją. Ona się nie zakochuje tylko bierze i rzuca, a ty to co innego.- powiedziała niesmiało.

-To zależy, czy druga osoba odwzajemnia twoje uczucia i, czy są one tak to powinnas być szczęsliwa, a jeżeli nie to…sama wiesz.- odrzekłam. Dziewczyna podeszła i uśmiechnęła się.

-Widzisz od dwóch miesięcy spotykam się z Usuim i teraz on mi powiedział, że chce ze mną chodzić i nie wiem co odpowiedzieć, dlatego zapytałam się ciebie, a poza tym znasz Misaki, ona na pewno by wszystko wygadała tym swoim chirliderkom, a ty jestes po prostu najlepszą osobą do której się można udać.- po czym usciskała mnie i kiedy szliśmy zaczęła mi opowiadać o Usuim, ich spotkaniach i randkach. Kiedy jej tak słuchałam, to tak naprawdę zaczęłam jej głęboko zazdrościć, jej się udało. Bałam się jedynie, że może on ją zranić, a to naprawdę straszne gdy się patrzy jak bliska ci osoba cierpi. A poza tym lato to rzeczywiście czas miłosci, jak nie Ryuu to Haruka, będzie jeszcze smiesznej, jak Misaki zostanie trafiona strzałą Amora lub…ja. Mysląc tak, zaczęłam się czuć jakbym już dawno została nią trafiona ale przez kogo? O to pytanie nad którym powinnam teraz deliberować.

_**Hello, sorki za błędy jakie tu znaleźliście. Mam najszczerszą nadzieję, że się wam podoba. Jak zawsze komentujcie, polubcie i doradzajcie. Pa! **_____


	7. Chapter 7

Ok., trzeba wstawać. Była sobota, poranek. Zamiast słoneczka, na niebie gromadziły się czarne chmury, widać było, że zanosi się na deszcz.

-Swietnie, dzisiaj mecz, a taka zła aura unosi się nad nami.- mruknęłam do siebie i wtuliłam głowę w poduszkę. Spojrzałam na zegarek wiszący na scianie, naprzeciw łóżka. Godzina 9.00. Spoko, jeszcze mam czas. Kilka minut później udało się mnie wygramolić z łóżka. Na dole nikogo nie było z resztą jak w całym domu. Rodzice jeszcze z imprezy u znajomych nie wrócili, a Ryuu spał u kolegi. Cała chata wolna, a ja nawet nie zrobiłam pidżama party. Włączyłam telewizor i poszłam zjesć sniadanie. Kiedy skończyłam, przypomniałam sobie o moim stroju. Poszłam do przedpokoju i wzięłam strój, który przysłał mi Akashi. Strój drużyny Rakuzan. Wypakowałam go i od razu przymierzyłam. Jak zawsze był luźny, jak to stroje koszykarski, z kolorami naszego liceum. Z tyłu była cyfra 8, to mój numer. Nawet fajnie w nim wyglądałam.

Biegnę, już prawie…otwieram drzwi od hali i patrzę w mój telefon. Godzina 12.20. Ok., to więc idę się przebrać. Wychodzę przebrana w mój numerek. Idę na ławkę, gdzie macha mi Izuki.

-Hejka, Senri-chan.- skinęłam głową na powitanie i usiadłam obok niego. Spojrzał się na mnie.-Masz numer 8, nieźle, ja mam 9.

-To rozumiem, że gdyby Krungham tu był to byłby 10.-powiedziałam żartobliwie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się.

-Nie musimy obawiać się przegranej, jeżeli nasi senpaiowie grają, my pewnie nawet nie wejdziemy na boisko.

-Pewnie tak.-odparłam. Z nudów poszłam do magazynku po piłkę do kosza. Pokazałam gestem aby Izuki też podszedł i ze mną zagrał. Z jakies 20 minut to trwało. Nagle spojrzelismuy nadrwi weszła tam drużyna naszych przeciwników. Jak tak na nich popatrzyłam szczęka mi opadła. Byli wielcy, wszyscy! Usłyszelismy gwizdek, to był nasz trener. Automatycznie do niego podeszliśmy. Na ławce naszej siedziało dwóch starszych kolegów, zawodnicy pierwszego składu. Trener miał zgasłą minę. Cos się stało, Akashiego, ani dwóch senpaiów nie było widać. Trener odchrząknął.

-Już pewnie zauważyliście, że kogos tu brak. Niestety wasi senpaie będą dopiero na drugi kwartał. Cos ich zatrzymało.-Te słowa odbijały się echem w moim uchu. Co jest najlepsze, że jeśli ich nie ma to znaczy…-Wy będziecie grać.-dodał wskazując na nas trener. Nie! Jeszcze raz się spojrzałam na przeciwników. Czułam jak twarz mi bladnie. Jeden z naszych odwrócił się do nas.

- A więc Izuki ty musisz grać za swojego senpaia na broniącego, ja jestem mały skrzydłowy, mój kolega silny skrzydłowy, a ty Senri-chan za Akashiegi na rozgrywającego.- ja za niego! Nie byłam zła, ale, żeby grać jak Akashi to naprawdę mi jeszcze daleko, daleko. Dzwonek. Weszlismy na boisko. Naprzeciw mnie stał chłopak w czarnych włosach i małych oczach, miał z 180cm wzrostu. Spojrzał się na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Mecz się zaczął.

Było 28-34, dla nich. Mój przeciwnik był bardzo zwinny i trudny do zatrzymania. Przerwa usiedliśmy na ławkę.

-Musimy wygrać.-powiedział silny skrzydłowy. Ja i Izuki mielismy zgasłe miny, robiłam wiele ale nadal byłam bezsilna. 15 sekund później, dzwonek. Znów to samo, zostało nam raptem 10 minut do wyrównania wyniku. Mój przeciwnik ma piłkę, biegnie, cholera przeszedł. Odwraca się do mnie uśmiechnięty.

-Akashi nie miał odwagi, żeby samemu mi stawić czoła tylko ciebie przysłał. Biedulka z ciebie mieć kogos takiego za nauczyciela.

-Nie prawda.- odpowiedziałam i go zbiłam z tropu. Nikt nie ma prawa tak o nim mówić…no może tylko ja.- Kilka minut później piłka trafia w moje ręce. Patrzyłam się i rozmyslałam, gdzie tu przejsć. Nagle zauważyłam, że chłopak osłaniający mnie robi to samo co przy ataku, robi półkole najpierw prawą potem lewą. Tu cie mam! Odsunęłam się, już…prawa noga idzie, a ja…mijam go lewą stroną. Zrobiłam to z nienacka, nawet się nie spodziewał. Biegnę, skaczę, a on za mną ale nie uda mu się bo ja skaczę od niego wyżej. Kosz.

-Ja też mam w zanadrzu kilka sztuczek.- szepnęłam przechodząc obok niego. Została minuta, zdobyliśmy kosz i jest 34-34. Akashi i dwóch senpaiów własnie wchodzi. Wszyscy się cieszą tylko ja nie, cos mnie nurtuje. Nagle zauważam mój przeciwnik ma piłkę i widzę co zamierza. Moje mięsnie same kazały mi się ruszyć, biegłam, już przyszykował się do skoku. Moi koledzy dopiero teraz to zauważyli są przerażeni. Dobiegam, ale nie skaczę wyskoko, tylko daleko, tak jak się domyśliłam nie rzucił. BUM! Kiedy byłam z tyłu niego popchnęłam piłkę aby mu wyleciała. Chciał mnie przechytrzyć a wyszło odwrotnie. Patrzył na mnie z zdezorientowaniem. Byłam cholernie zmęczona. Kiedy był dzwon usiadłam na ławkę, podszedł do mnie Akashi i podał mi wodę.

-Odpoczywaj, teraz my się nimi zajmiemy.-powiedział i gdy znów był czas weszli na boisko. Oglądanie ich stylu grania było fascynujące, naprawdę dobrze grali. Akashi jednak, bił wszystkich na łeb. Nie tylko swoją techniką ale tu obudziła się moja dziewczęca strona i rozmyslałam o jego seksownym ciele i przystojnej twarzy. JEZU, czy ja własnie myslę o nim w ten sposób?!

Mecz skończył się 58-40 dla nas. Dziewczyny się spieszyły i już poszły. Sama muszę wracać. Usłyszałam gwizdnięcie, rozglądnęłam się, przy drzwiach od wyjscia stał Akashi. Szybko do niego podeszłam.

-Wracasz sama?- spytał się. Przytaknęłam.-Dobrze, idziemy razem.-otworzył i przetrzymał przede mną drzwi. Zdziwiłam się. Było mi jednak bardzo przyjemnie w jego towarzystwie, mimo tego, że nie mówił za dużo.

-Swietnie grałes.- pochwaliłam go.

-Wiem.- powiedział bez emocji w głosie. Zapomniała bym skromność to jego drugie imię.- Ciekawsze byłoby gdybym to ja cię pochwalił. Prawda.-popatrzyłam się na niego, był zagapiony w jakis punkt w oddali.-Ale tego nie zrobię.-dodał. Powinnam być zła, jak większość osób ale przyzwyczaiłam się do tego z jego strony. Zabrzmiało to trochę przecież jak obelga. Szlismy tak przez jakies 12 minut, byliśmy na alei kwitnących wisni, znów. Już nie było chmur na niebie. Słońce pięknie wschodziło. Rudowłosy chłopak się zatrzymał i popatrzył tam gdzie ja na słoneczko.

-Jestes typem romantyczki?-zaputał niby od niechcenia.

-Nie.-odparłam i dodałam.- Ale jak to dziewczyna lubię wszystko co ładne i słodkie.

-Ładne i słodkie mówisz.-wyglądał jakby nad czyms rozmyslał. To trwało około 12 minut, ni stąd ni zowąd, chwycił mnie za ręke.

-Musimy już isć zanim się sciemni.- powiedział to i całą drogę już szliśmy w ciszy. Kilka minut później jesteśmy pod moim domem. Podeszład do drzwi i przekręciłam klucze w zamku. Popatrzyłam się na niego.

-Chcesz wejść?

-Nie dziękuję.- gdy do powiedział, odwrócił się.

-Dziękuję za odprowadzenie do domu!- zdążyłam krzyknąć zanim znikął.

Był wieczór. Jak to szybko minęło. Siedziałam na facebook'u i pisałam z Misaki. Naszym tematem głównie by mecz, jak było, jak się grało, uwagi, itp. Skończył się ten temat i przyszedł nowy.

-„ Niedługo bieg na orientację, idziesz?"- napisał Misaki.

-„ Tak, jak zawsze."

-„ Ja chyba nie, bo nie mam żadnej pary."- nie miała pary!? Akurat. Ja byłam wolna, Haru…a nie ona nie bo szła z kims innym teraz w parze. Oczywiście Misaki jak zawsze chciała isć w asyście jakiegos chłopaka. Tyle, że co z jakims była to na następny rok musiała być z jeszcze innym.

-„ Bardziej to ja powinnam narzekać bo to ja nie mam żadnej pary."

-„ Dobra, idę z tobą"- odpowiedziała Misaki, aż mnie zamurowało.

-„Serio?"- zapytałam się z niedowierzenia.

-„ Tak głuptasie, olać chłopaków."-nadal jednak nie mogłam uwierzyć, może ma…Dzyń, dzyń! Mój telefon dzwonił. Popatrzyłam na ekran. Nie znam numeru. Odebrałam.

-Halo?

-Charline.- to był głos Akashiego.-Nic nie robisz jutro. Prawda?- to bardziej brzmiało jak fakt niż pytanie.

-Tak.

-Idziesz na centralny rynek miasta. Masz być tam o 14.00.- jego głos brzmiał poważne, ja nie wiedziałam jednak o co chodzi.

-Dobrze, ale co się stało?- mimo tego się zgodziłam.

-Dowiesz się jak przyjdziesz.- to były jego ostatnie słowa, po czym rozłączył się. Ten facet wciąż mnie zaskakuje. Ciekawe co się szykuje? Wiem tylko tyle, że na pewno nie będę się nudzić.

_**Sorry, że tak późno ale dużo roboty było. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Komentujcie, doradzajcie, itp. Buziaki ;) **_


	8. Chapter 8

Niedziela, 12.00 godzina, a ja sterczę przed szafą i nie wiem co na siebie włożyć. Zazwyczaj nie przejmowałam się tak bardzo ubiorem, no ale zazwyczaj chodzę z dziewczynami po miescie. Teraz to co innego, mam się spotkać z Akashim, z tym rudowłosym chłopakiem, na którego widok dziewczyną opada szczęka. Czemu ja się tak przejmuję? Od kiedy jest moim senpaiem nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje. Najgorsze jeszcze było, że nie wiedziałam dokąd mnie zabiera. Sterczałam tak i sterczałam i przyszedł mi do głowy pomysł. Popatrzyłam przez okno. Było bardzo słonecznie. Zdecydowałam , że ubiorę krótkie spodenki z bluzką na ramiączkach i pół buty. Gdy zeszłam do łazienki, po raz pierwszy miałam ochotę rozpuścić włosy. Były one bardzo długie, aż do bioder. Były one także w nietypowym kolorze, tak jakby, złote.

Własnie przyszłam na miejsce naszego spotkania. Rozglądam się, on już czeka na mnie przy fontannie. Spojrzałam na zegarek byłam 10 minut przed czasem, a on już tu jest. Podeszłam.

-Czesć.- powiedziałam. Odwrócił się do mnie i się mi przyglądał. Był tak jakby trochę zdziwiony, ale po paru sekundach zmienił wyraz twarzy na taki jakby obojętny.

-Czesć.- odpowiedział. Złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.- Chodź, musimy już isć.- odparł. Przez całą drogę mnie tak trzymał za rękę, na początku się zdziwiłam, a potem moja wewnętrzna fangril zaczęła się cieszyć. Prowadził mnie tak przez całą drogę, ale nie powiedział mi w ogóle gdzie zmierzamy.

-Akashi, gdzie idziemy?-zapytałam się po raz pierwszy. Nie odpowiedział. Po paru minutach byliśmy na wisniowej alei.- Akashi, gdzie mnie prowadzisz?- zapytałam się po raz kolejny ale z większą stanowczością. Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza już chciałam się znów zapytać. Nagle ku moim oczom pojawiła się stadnina. Była na samym dole drogi. Rudowłosy chłopak odwrócił się do mnie.

-Teraz masz odpowiedź.- rzekł i zaczął mnie znów ciągnąć. Niedługo po tym znajdowaliśmy się już na placyku na stadninie. Pamiętam, jak uczyłam się tutaj jeździć przez dwa lata gdy miałam 10 lat, później to już tylko od czasu do czasu tutaj przyjeżdżałam. Widziałam jak jeżdżą tutaj ludzie, tylko bogaci lub tacy trochę mniejsi bogacze mogli sobie pozwolić na naukę tutaj. Akashi rozmawiał z dozorcą tutaj, co chwilę zerkałam na niego.

- Proszę, kogo ja tu widzę?-rozpoznałam ten głos. Spojrzałam przed siebie, była to Sira, największa małpa jaką tylko matka mogła wydać na swiat. Była typem głupiej blondyneczki, tyle, że miała rude włosy. Uczyłam się jeździć w tej samej grupie co ona. Masakra. Nazywali ją wszyscy „Ruda Małpa". Patrzyła na mnie z pogardą. Normalnie mania wyższości.-Po co tu przylazłas, chcesz się znów zapisać.- usmiechnęła się.-I tak ci nikt nie przyjmie, nawet do grupy podstawowej. To szkoła dla ludzi z KLASĄ.-mocno zaakcętowała to ostatnie. Jestem osobą, którą dosć łatwo wkurzyć. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, najchętniej to bym jej wszystko wygarnęła ale, po pierwsze nie będę robić sceny przy ludziach, po drugie nie dam jej tej satysfakcji.- Co zatkało, biedne dziecię?-zaczęła chichotać. Jezu! Za chwilę nie wytrzymam. Ktos nagle złapał mnie za ramię. Popatrzyłam się z boku, to Akashi. Sira wyglądała jakby zobaczyła ducha.

-Mówisz, że dla ludzi z klasą. Po twoim wnioskuję, że sama nie wiesz co to słowo oznacza. – powiedział chłopak, a mina rudowłosej dziewczyny była bezcenna.- Po za tym, Charline nic się nie odzywała, ponieważ jej godność nie pozwala jej się zniżać do twojego poziomu. Możesz odejść Seri.- dodal. Znów, złapał mnie za rękę.- A ty chodź ze mną.

Weszlismy do stajni. Boksy były wszystkie puste. A smierdziało tu, ale to w końcu normalne. Stanęłam na srodku, nie wiedziałam po co on mnie tu przywiódł. Wskazał abym podeszła. Mimowolnie podążyłam tam gdzie na początek widziałam tylko scianę, nagle, Akashi przecisnął jakis przycisk i rozsunęła się. Zdziwiłam się i weszłam tam za chłopakiem. Tam na końcu tego pomieszczenia był srebrny boks, podbiegłam, w srodku stał koń…ale nie zwykły koń, on był po prostu przezsliczny. Był zadbany i koloru białego, tak białego, że jak promienie słońca na niego padał, połyskiwał, tylko usta i nos miał czarne. Wyglądał tak słodko, a poza tym, uwielbialam konie, bardziej od psów, czy malutkich kotków. Rudowłosy chłopak podszedł i przyglądał mi się. Trochę poczułam się zawstydzona, nie jestem przyzwyczajona jak ktos mi się tak na mnie patrzy. Spojrzałam się na niego. Wyglądał na zaintrygowanego.

-Piękny koń. Twój?- zapytałam się, normalnie jak idiotka, przecież to chyba oczywiste.

-A jak myslisz?-odparł i otworzył boks, wszedł, a ja tuż za nim. Stanęłam w koncie, a on zaczął osiodłać konia. Przez chwilę zapadła cisza. Nie wiedziałam co robić, chciałam tak bardzo po przytulać konia ale mimo tego, że był piękny, wyglądał na groźnego. Kogo mi to przypomina… Akashi skończył po czym pogłaskał konia po szyi.- Co tak stoisz tam?- zapytał, gdy nie odpowiedziałam podszedł do mnie i pociągnął do konia.- Jeśli się go boisz to nie ma czego. Pogłaskaj go.- to brzmiało jak rozkaz. Od razu go pogłaskałam, oń odwrócił łeb i zaczął mnie szturchać nosem. Usmiechnęłam się. Czułam na sobie wzrok Akashiego. Jednak, gdy tak koń mnie szturchał słodko nosem to mi to nie przeszkadzało.- Podobno uczyłas się jeździć.- Spojrzałam się na niego.

-Tak około dwóch lat ale to było dawno temu. Podstawy nadal pamiętam ale reszty już nie.- odpowiedziałam, trochę szkoda mi było opuszczać tą szkółkę ale musiałam.

- Wsiadaj.- powiedział, jego głos brzmiał poważnie.- No już.- a to był na pewno rozkaz. Szybko wsiadłam na konia. Był bardzo wysoki więc nie było to łatwe. Gdy już bylam na koniu, Akashi otworzył boks i wyprowadził nas na zewnątrz. Prowadził nas przez całą stadninę, wiele razy ludzie się na nas patrzyli ale gdy zobaczyła nas Sira, to wyglądała na wsciekłą. Podobało mi się to, nawet bardzo. Co parę chwil głaskałam konia i go tuliłam, to już mój nawyk.

-Gotowa?- zapytał się ni stąd, ni zowąd Akashi. Nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi.

-Ale na co…!- nagle przyspieszył konia i zaczął jechać kłusem, potrzebowałam chwili aby to ogarnąć i wrescie zaczęłam unosić się i upadać w rytm konia. Kiedy już go spowolnił, spojrzał na mnie.

-Musisz sobie jeszcze dużo przypomnieć.- gdy to powiedział uśmiechnął się. Wow. Tak co jakis czas tak robił, aż do tego momentu gdy już automatycznie zrobiłam wszystko perfekcyjnie. W pewnej chwili zatrzymał konia.

-Posuń się na tył.- powiedział i ja zrobiłam. Wszedł i usiadł przede mną.-Wtedy w stajni to bałas się nie tylko konia, ale i mnie, parwda?

-Nie- odpowiedziałam bez namysłu. Widziałam jak się uśmiecha.

-Naprawdę? To szybko zmienisz zdanie. Radzę ci się mocno mnie trzymać.-jak to powiedział to jak najmocniej przytuliłam się do jego pleców. Wow! Jak zaczął galopować to tak zaczęło wiać. Dobrze, że mocno się trzymam bo by mnie wywiało. Po 10 minutach byliśmy na polanie w lesie, gdzie było dużo jezior. Najpierw ja zeszłam potem on. Przywiązał konia aby nie uciekł, wziął mnie za rękę, nie wiem który raz z kolei i zeszliśmy na dół. Gdy mnie puścił, dopiero zauważyłam, że jeziorka są różno kolorowe. Jedno było zielone, drugie różowe, a największe pomarańczowe.

-Niesamowite.- powiedziałam po cichu. Podeszłam i dałam rękę do wody. Ale fajnie, jaka chłodna. Akashi podszedł i usiadł obok mnie. – Jak znalazłes to miejsce?- był zapatrzony w nasze odbicia w wodzie.

- Rok temu. Byłem tutaj gospodarzem na kolonii. W nocy nie wiedzieliśmy co robić z kolegami więc zaczęliśmy jeździć po lesie, aż natknęliśmy się na to miejsce.- odpowiedział i wziął trochę wody w ręce i przemył sobie twarz. Byłam w niego wpatrzona, teraz, trochę mokry wyglądał jeszcze bardziej seksownie. Złapał moją głowę w obie ręce i przybliżył. Zarumieniłam się, a moje serce zaczęło mocniej bić. Przybliżył usta do mojego ucha.

-Nikomu nie możesz powiedzieć, że tu byłas. Jasne?

-T-tak.- odparłam, popatrzył na mnie i puścił. Trochę byłam rozczarowana w srodku. Siedzielismy tam z jakies 2 godziny, gdy nagle zaczęło się sciemniać wstał odwiązał konia i spojrzał na mnie.

-Musimy już isć.- powiedział. Z niechęcią wstałam i kierowałam si w stronę gdzie czekał na mnie Akashi. Kiedy już byliśmy w drodze, popatrzyłam się za siebie. Byłam smutna. Chciałabym jeszcze tam zostać na chwilę dłużej. Choć na malutką chwile.

_**Mam nadzieję, że podobał się chappie. Sorry, że tak późno. Komentujcie, polubcie i Pa, pa **_____


	9. Chapter 9

Minęło już kilka tygodni od czasu wspólnego i prywatnego spotkania Akashiego ze mną. Jednak, nadal w wolnych chwilach myslę o tym jak o jakims cudownym snie. W tych ostatnich tygodniach wiele się działo, aż trzy mecze zagraliśmy. Dwa towarzyskie, w których grałam i jeden aby awansować do pucharu letniego, nie brałam w nich udziału tylko oglądałam ich siedząc na ławce obok trenera i moich dwóch kompanów. Szczerze, dużo się dowiedziałam o naszych przeciwnikach ale i o naszych senpaiach, podczas tego spotkania Akashi i reszta byli jak bestie, które są gotowe zabić dla wygranej. A teraz jest piątek, po lekcjach leże na łóżku i rozmyslam. Myslałam tak przez około 30 minut, z tego stanu wyrwało mnie nagłe pragnienie wody, chciało mi się pić i to mocno. Zeszłam na dół, powędrowałam do lodówki i wyciągnęłam wodę. Kiedy już się napiłam, postawiłam to na stole i usiadłam przy nim. Dzyń,dzyń,dzyń!- dostałam smsa. Otworzyłam skrzynkę odbiorczą w telefonie. To Misaki.

-„Co tam, kochana? Gotowa na bieg na orientację!"- na początek gapiłam się w ekran i nie mogłam jej zrozumieć, dopiero po chwili uswiadomiłam sobie, że w czwartek i piątek jest bieg na orientację. Zapomniałam o tym kompletnie.

-„Zapomniałam o tym, dzięki, że przypomniałas "- odpisałam.

-„ Tylko pamiętaj jestes ze mną ;)."- po tym odłożyłam telefon i znów zaczęłam marzyć. Ach, nie mogę siebie w ogóle zrozumieć. Z drugiej stronu nawet dobrze, że miałam możliwość oderwania się od rzeczywistości. Teraz było tak ponuro i smutno w domu. Mama tydzień temu znów zaczęła pracę i tym razem jej rejs będzie trwał 2 tygodnie, a tata jako pilot, miał zlecenia i będzie dopiero w srodę za 3 tygodnie. Brat dzisiaj poszedł nocować na weekend do Kagamiego. Lubiłam jak był spokój w domu, ale tu było za cicho. Ja najbardziej nie cierpiałam z powodu pracy rodziców, zawsze robiłam wszystko sama ale Ryuu, był moim przeciwieństwem, od zawsze chciał jak najwięcej uwagi , a teraz...no nic, tak to już jest w życiu.

Czwartek. Siedziałam w autobusie wraz z Misaki, a za nami była Haruka z jej chłopakiem. Gadalismy, plotkowaliśmy,takie różne kobiece sprawy. Nie sądziłam, że jej chłopak może być taki fajny. Kiedy wyszliśmy z autobusu, zobaczyłam jak on ją przytula. Był miłam facetem. Byłam zadowolona, że jest Haruka szczęsliwa ale w głębi duszy niezwykle jej zazdrościłam. Wzięlismy ekwipunek i ruszyliśmy przez las. Miałam dwie duże torby ale najgorzej miała Misaki, czasami kompletnie jej nie rozumiałam, wzięła dwie torby i kosmetyczkę, tak jakby było to potrzebne w lesie. Tak szybko jak dotarliśmy to szybko wzięliśmy klucz do pokoju najbliżej łazienki i stołówki. Misaki i ja szybko się rozpakowałysmy ale musieliśmy jeszcze poczekać na Harukę. Jakies 20 minut później była zbiórka, nasz wychowawca, , popatrzył się i zaczął swoją przemowę:

-Witam, jak to co roku odbywa się bieg na orientację tego dnia, o tej godzinie. Drugoroczniaki i trzeci roczniaki wiedzą o co chodzi. Jeśli mowa o pierwszoroczniakach to w tym biegu chodzi o to aby się nie zgubić i jak najszybciej dotrzeć do celu, ze zgubieniem nie powinno być problemu bo macie jasne i czytelne mapy. Własnie teraz rozdaje je pan dakimoto, nasz lekarz w szkole.- zobaczyłam tego samego lekarza co wtedy po ataku na mnie przez Tyrokeya. Popatrzył się na mnie z uśmiechem i wręczył mi i innym mapkę. Pierwszy etap nie był trudny, raptem 15 kilometrów. Później wszyscy uczniowie zameldowali się, kto z kim idzie w parze i otrzymali jeden kompas na parę. Nie wszyscy startowali z jednego miejsca, miałyśmy takie szczęscie, że my mielismy startować z obozu, a inny jeszcze musieli przemierzyć kilometr aby dostać się do swojej bazy startowej. Kiedy rozległ się odgłos trąbki ruszyłyśmy. Przez 5 pierwszych kilometrów udało się nam biec ale potem Misaki trochę opadła stamina. Nasze tempo było jednak, bardzo przyzwoite i w ogóle nie zabłądziłyśmy. 3 godziny później dotarłyśmy na miejsce. Okazało się, że byłsmy drugie. Do swojej bazy jako pierwsi dotarli Akashi z jego kolegą i to godzinę wczesniej. Kiedy już wszyscy dotarli, kazano isć w stronę obozu, nikt się teraz nie spieszył więc trwało to, aż 4 godziny ale zdążyliśmy akurat na 19 na kolację. Sama siedziałam przy stole i czekałam, aż przyjdą Misaki i Haruka ze swoimi daniami. Misaki nałożyła sobie dużo makaronu z sosem sojowym i szczyptą parmezanu, a Haruka mnie zadziwiła bo miała tylko sałatkę z rzodkiewką, grzybkami Munk i kukurydzą.

-Co tak mało, przecież w ogóle nic nie jadłas przez cały dzień.-zapytała się Misaki.

-No wiecie…nie powinnam tak duże jesć.-odpowiedziała ze zniżonym głosem Haruka. Od razu się domyśliłam, boi się, że przytyje i ją chłopak rzuci. Typowe.

-Dziewczyno, nie przytyjesz tu naprawdę bo już na pewno po tym biegu schudłas 2 kilo, a jutro znów nam schudniesz do 5 kilo. A poza tym boję się, że jeszcze zemdlejesz i co wtedy?- rzekłam z głęboką troską do Haruki, słyszałam jak przez takie durne wybryki stan zdrowia wielu dziewczyn z dobrego zmienił się na krytyczny. Moja przyjaciółka nie wzięła sobie tego do serca i zaczęła jesć. Westchnęłam i poszłam może potrzebuje czasu by to przmysleć. Tutaj był szwedzki stół więc szybko zabrałam talerz i stanęłam w kolejce. Mało już było jedzenia w tackach ale zdążyłam wziąć trochę sushi, sałatkę tą co Haruka i troszkę makaronu z serem.

-Co tak cienko, odchudzasz się?- ni stąd ni zowąd za mną pojawił się Akashi.

-A co ty tu robisz? Myslałam, że już wziąłes jedzenie.-powiedziałam trochę zażenowana jego pytaniem.

- Tak ale przyszedłem po trochę herbaty i się na ciebie natknąłem.-powiedział, zaparzając sobie herbatę. Odwrócił się.- Wracając do mojego pytania.

- Po prostu zazwyczaj nie jem kolacji bo uważam to za zbędne ale tym razem nie wypuszczą mnie bez zjedzenia tego, a poza tym jestem też trochę głodna ale…nieważne.-nie dokończyłam tego i szybko udałam się do swojego stolika. Gdy usiadłam spojrzałam na rudowłosego chłopaka, wyglądał na zdziwionego i ciągle się na mnie patrzył. Dosłownie to trochę denerwujące. Nie chciałam mu mówić o moich kompleksach, nikomu, nawet moje przyjaciółki o tym nie wiedziały. Jadłam pomału i w przerwach pomiędzy kęsami, jak to baby gadałyśmy. O wszystkim i wszystkich. Nagle Haruka zauważyła spojrzenie rudowłosego chłopaka.

-Charline, on się ciągle na ciebie patrzy.-szturchnęła mnie i pokazała oczami na Akashiego. Misaki trochę zamarzona o Bóg wie o czym, nagle spojrzała na minę Haruki.

-Co się stało?- zapytała zaintrygowana.

-Akashi patrzy się ciągle na Charline.-oznajmiła. Oczy Misaki rozbłysły się, popatrzyła się w tamtą stronę i cicho gwizdnęła.

-Czy jest cos o czym nie wiem?

-Nie.- oznajmiła z szyderczą miną. Moje przyjaciółki wiedziały, że nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Haruka zrozumiała i nie drążyła tematu. Misaki natomiast ciągle o nim wspominała nawet w pokoju. Pomału miałam serdecznie dosć. Jakie szczęscie, poszła się kąpać, a ja miałam spokój, Haruka leżała i czytała książkę, a ja zamierzałam wyciągnąć PSP i pograć w Tekkena. Cos mnie podkusiła przedtem wyjrzeć przez okno. Przyjrzałam się piękna noc dosć jasna bo był księżyc w pełni. Patrzyłam się to raz na jeziorko, które pięknie błyszczało i spojrzałam na las, nawet nie wiedziałam po co tam spojrzałam. Nagle zauważyłam, że krzaki się ruszają, a za nich wyłoniły się dwie postaci. Jedna bya niska ale muskularna, a druga także muskularna ale już wysoka, musieli być ubrani na czarno bo nie widziałam ich nawet zarysów oczu. Przyglądałam się i w pewnym momencie, jeden z nich zauważył, że się im przyglądał, czułam jego wzrok, przestraszona schowałam się szybko pod parapet. Haruka to zauważyła.

-Co robisz Charline?-zapytała się zdziwiona. Wolałam jej to wszystko pokazać niż tłumaczyć, ale gdy wstałam ich już tam nie było przyglądał się czerni, a Haruka mnie. Chciał już powtórzyć pytanie kiedy się odwróciłam.

-Nic cos mi się przewidziało.- powiedziawszy to wróciłam do łóżka i dla ukojenia nerwów, zaczęłam grac w gierkę. Moja intuicja jednak, mnie ostrzegała, że to na pewno nie były tylko zwidy.

_**Hejka, przepraszam, że tak długo. Miło mi, że są ludzie którzy to czytają. A więc komentujcie, polubcie i spróbuję załadować następny chapter jak najszybciej. ;) **_


	10. Chapter 10

Piątek, rano. Ach, ciekawe, która to godzina…Jezu! Dopiero 5.30. Czy mnie porąbało. Gapiłam się na ekran telefonu przez chwilę, po czym odłożyłam go na stolik obok. Nie zamierzałam jeszcze wstawać ale jak to zawsze kiedy się obudzę muszę rozprostować nogi w łóżku, mentalnie byłam już przygotowana na zakwasy po wczorajszym, jak co roku zresztą. Ruszyłam jedną…drugą nogą…nic. O dziwo nie czułam bólu. Wow, moje nogi rzeczywiście są wytrzymałe. Przez pół godziny nie wiedziałam co robić więc usiadłam na łóżku i zaczęłam grać w Tekkena na PSP. Była teraz 6.00, jeszcze została godzina do pobudki. Moje współlokatorki spały jak zabite, nawet Haruka, która zazwyczaj ma problem bo zawsze spi jak mysz pod miotłą, teraz spała jak suseł, tak samo Misaki. Ach, tylko ja taka inna dzisiaj jestem.

7.00 rano. Zaczynają puszczać fanfary przez głosniki. Jak ja nienawidzę tego jazgotu. Moje przyjaciółki też, nie dosć, że je obudził i wyglądały jakby były jeszcze zaspane to teraz będą je boleć uszy. Jeszcze większym zdziwieniem dla nich był fakt, że ja już siedziałam na łóżku i w ogóle nie wyglądałam na senną. Pomału zaczęły się szykować, ja już się ubrałam i poszłam myć zęby. Jakies 30 minut później wszystkie poszłyśmy na stołówkę. Znów byłam taka miła i jako ostatnia poszłam sobie cos wziąć do jedzenia. Jak zawsze płatki z mlekiem i kakao.

-Dzień dobry.- przywitał się Akashi grzecznym tonem kiedy wracałam do dziewczyn.

-Czesć.- odpowiedziałam i poszłam do stolika. Misaki znów zaczęła o tym samym. Szkoda, że nie kupiłam zatyczek do uszu.

10.00 godzina, zbiórka. Wszyscy wzięli ze sobą plecaki z jedzeniem i piciem bo przed nami długa droga. To może się ciągnąć nawet przez 7 godzin. Po ponownej przemowie naszego wychowawcy, otrzymaliśmy mapy, dzisiejsza droga miała 48 kilometrów, strasznie dużo. Rok temu było o 8 mniej. Gdy zobaczyłam tą mapę oniemiałam. Była strasznie nie zrozumiała. Jeden z uczniów poszedł to zgłosić ale nauczyciele powiedzieli, że takie dostali od dyrekcji i takie są dobre. Wszyscy mielismy tą samą bazę startową ale inny sposób dojscia do mety. Na miejsca! Gotowi! Start! Bieglismy, przez 4 kilometry udało się to ale później okazało się, że musimy isć po schodkach i to tak stromych, że ledwo co weszłam. Oznakowanie drzew pokazuje nasz numer więc dobrze idziemy. Po 15 kilometrach marszu byłyśmy padnięte, zrobiłyśmy sobie przerwę przy krzyżówce.

- Matko, ależ ja jestem padnięta, co za szlak oni wymyslili.- skomentowała moja przyjaciółka i wzięła dwa łyki wody. Mamy jej bardzo mało więc wiedziała, że musimy oszczędzać.

-Rzeczywiscie, jak dla alpinistów.- zgodziłam się. Jeszcze 33 kilometry przed nami. 20 minut później kontynuowałyśmy naszą wyprawę. Po godzinie byłyśmy na rozwidleniu dróg, spojrzałam na swoją mapę.

-Musimy isć w prawo.- powiedziałam.

-Nie w lewo.

-Jak to? No spójrz na moją…- popatrzyłam się na jej mapę, a ona na moją tutaj tak jakbyśmy miały się rozdzielić, a potem spotkać w innym punkcie. Byłam zaskoczona, Misaki popatrzyła się na mnie z przygnębioną miną, usciskała i pobiegła w swoją stronę.

-Według tej mapy, później się spotkamy. Pa!

-Zaczekaj, dasz sobie radę?!-krzyknęłam do niej z troską w głosie.

-Nie martw się. Jestem dużą dziewczynką.-usmiechnęła się i zniknęła za drzewami. Cos jest tu nie tak! Nie mając wyjscia szłam swoją trasą. Po dwóch godzinach doszłam do rzeki i co się okazało…miałam przez nią przepłynąć na drugi brzeg. Czy ich całkiem pojebało! No nic, jak mus to mus. Cała przemoczona biegłam dalej, tym szybciej będę na mecie tym lepiej. Ciekawe jak tam pozostali i jak tam Misaki? Trochę się martwiłam. Opadłam z sił ale nadal szłam. Ten las wydawał się jakby nie miał końca. Dłużył się i dłużył, a co najlepsze nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem. Nie rozpoznawałam tej części lasu. Mój wujek wiele razy brał mnie na piesze wycieczki po tym lesie ale tej strony w ogóle nie znam. Nagle zauważyłam, że słońce zachodzi. Zrobiło się nieciekawie, nie chciałam być sama po ciemku w lesie. Może Misaki już na mnie czeka tam przy głównym punkcie. Zaczęłam biec. Biegnę…biegnę…CO DO CHOLERY!? Byłam na jakiejs dużej górce, droga była stroma i wąska, a co najlepsze obłożona kamieniami. Ja mam tędy zejść! Popatrzyłam się na mapkę, jak tu zejdę to będę miała niedaleko do punku spotkania. Patrzyłam się na dróżkę. Trochę mi to zajęło i uswiadomiłam sobie, że słońce przwie już zaszło. Przeraziłam się. Schodziłam najostrożniej jak tylko umiałam. Usłyszałam szelest. Obejrzałam się. Jezu! Tu była ta postać, która była w krzakach ubiegłej nocy. Bałam się. Patrzyła na mnie tym sokolim wzrokiem. Kiedy tylko zaczęła isć w moją stronę, przyspieszyłam kroku. Niestety, zahaczyłam nogą o kamień. Zaczęłam się turlać z górki. Kiedy już było po wszystkim poczułam ostry ból, spojrzałam się na swoje kolano. NIE! Ono krwawi i to mocno. Myslałam, że nie będę w stanie się ruszyć ale człowiek pod wpływem adrenaliny jest może wszystko zrobić. Znów zauważyłam tą postać pomału schodziła. Zdziwiłam go, ponieważ wstalam i próbowałam biec z moją ranną nogą wiedziałam, że nie pobiegnę za daleko ale miałam nadzieję, że się gdzies schowam albo kogos spotkam kto mi pomoże. W pewnym momencie znów się przewróciłam ale zdołałam się doczołgać do najbliższych krzaków. Ciągle nasłuchiwałam kroków, jakies 30 minut później uznając, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło, chciałam isć do punktu ale po tym jak adrenalina przestała działać nie mogłam w ogóle się ruszyć. Nic, a nic. Zaczęłam więc się czołgać znów. Było to męczące. Słońce zaszło, a udało mi się dotrzeć do punku ale nikogo tam nie było. Już nie miałam sił. Postanowiłam, że tu chwilę zaczekam. Na dobór złego zaczęło lać. Obejrzałam moje kolano, kiepsko. Minęło 2 godziny była już 20 patrząc na telefon. Czyżbym tylko ja nie dotarł to chyba kiedys zaczną mnie szukać. Nie było tu zasięgu, więc zadzwonić nie można. Godzina później byłam już w ogóle przemoczona, a ból w mojej nodze nie ustępywał, przeciwnie było coraz gorzej. Nie boję się, nie boję się. Było ciemno, ulewa ale to jeszcze nic strasznego. Nagle słyszałam wycie…wilków. Tu są WILKI, a ja mam krwawiącą nogę i jeszcze grasują tu te postacie z wczoraj. Jestem silna, jestem silna…wycie wilka…jestem…silna…kolejne wycie. Zaczęły mi lecieć łzy. Płakałam, nie zniosę tego dłużej! Nikt mnie nie znajdzie, a mi cos zrobią te wilki albo ci goscie. Byłam zrozpaczona. Nie mogłam powstrzymać płaczu. Może jest szansa, że umrę z zaziębienia zanim wilki mnie pożrą. Ktos nagle mnie złapał za rękę z tyłu.

-AAAA!- krzyknęłam z przewrażenia i zamknęłam oczy. Nie poczułam bólu oderzenia więc je otworzyłam. Akashi! Może było ciemno ale widziałam kontury jego twarzy i krwistych włosów. Usiemchnęłam się, byłam przeszczęsliwa, że go widzę.

-Spokojnie to tylko ja.-powiedział próbując mnie uspokoić. Przyjżał się mojej twarzy przy switle z komórki.-Płakałas?- zapytał się, było jednak, czuć troskę w głosie. Pokiwałam twierdząco, przecież to było nawet oczywiste.- Chodż pomogę ci wstać.- powiedział ale ja przecząco pokiwałam.

-Nie mogę, spójrz na nogę.- pokazałam ręką. Gdy to zobaczył wyglądał na przerażonego. Dotknął ręką tego miejsca. Jęknęłam z bólu. Westchnął. Złapał mnie za talię, a potem nogi i podniósł jak mąż pannę młodą.

-Z tobą to są wiecznie problemy.- skomentował, trochę byłam zła.

-Ciekawa jestem, co by było jakbys to ty sobie rozciął nogę?- powiedziałam sarkastycznie. Spojrzał na mnie i się uśmiechnął. Doszlismy do jakiejs jaskini. Postawił mnie na ziemi , przy ognisku. Wreszcie było ciepło. Przesunęłam się bliżej ognia. Spojrzałam na niego, grzebał w plecaku.

-Gdzie są inni?- zapytałam się.

-Nie wiem ale nie musisz się przejmować na pewno zrobili tak jak ja im kazałem i poszukali jaskin aby się przespać.

-Wiedziałes, że tak będzie?

-Domysliłem się, kiedy to doszedłem ze znajomym do rozwidlenia, gdzie musieliśmy się rzdzielić i powiedziałem mu żeby poszukał innych i poszedł poszukać schronienia.- odparł. Jak zawsze Akasgi wie wszystko. Wyciągnął cos z plecaka i podszedł do mnie. Zaczął sciągać mi moją bluzę.

-Hej!

-Rób co każę.- powiedział poważnym tonem. Sciągnęłam i było mi zimno, gdyż pod spodem miałam tylko T-shirt, po czym otulił mnie kocem. Dotknął moich rąk. Złapał je i zaczął rozgrzewać, chuchał na nie i pocierał o swoje, a ja wpatrzona byłam jak w obrazek. Zauważył to ale miał gdzies moją reakcję. Gdy tylko ręce były dosć ciepłe zaczął mi opatrywać nogę. Użył do tego bandaży, które miał w swoim plecaku. Po wszystkim usiadł obok mnie.

-Dziękuję.- powiedziałam. Nic nie odpowiedział ale może to i lepiej.- Będziemy tutaj tak spać?

-Tak. Jutro spróbujemy pójść dalej, może akurat gdzies dojdziemy.- odpowiedział, po czym oparł swoją głowę na moim ramieniu i zamknął oczy. Na początek byłam zdziwiona. Nawet podczas snu wyglądał seksownie. Był przystojny. Po kilki minutach rozmyslania i ja zasnęłam.

_**Mam nadzieję, że się podobał chappie. Komentujcie, polubcie i BUZIAKI **___


	11. Chapter 11

Co tak gorąco mi? Przecież, ognisko na pewno zgasło. Obudziłam się, w jaskini, Akashi jeszcze spał z głową na moim ramieniu. Słońce pomału wschodziło, musiałabyc 5.00 godzina. Czułam się gorzej niż wczoraj, pociłam się jak fiks, gradło mnie bolało przez co było mi trudno oddychac, mięsnie bolały i na dobór złego dokuczał mi ostry katar. Byłam słaba, słabsza niż wczoraj. Swietnie ja w kocu i od razu jestem chora, a Akashi w przemoczonym T-shirt'cie i nawet nie ma stanu pod gorączkowego. Musiałam mieć wysoką gorączkę bo chciało mi się cholernie chciałam go budzic więc próbowałam szturchnąc nogą butelkę ale nie wyszło. Akashi się obudził i spojrzał się na moją twarz. Doktnął je dwoma rękoma dwa razy.

-Źle, czemu mnie nie budziłas?-zapytałsię podając mi wodę.-Pij.- napiłam się łyka. Rudowłosy chłopak wyglądał na niezadowolonego.-Więcej, masz gorączkę musisz dużo pic.- rozkazał, a ja zrobiłam to co powiedział. Kiedy już się napiłam oddałam mu wodę.

-Dopiero co się obudziłam, a poza tym szkoda było cię budzic bo nic takiego się nie stało.-odparłam. Szybko odrzucił wodę do plecaka. Złapał w obie ręce moją twarz i przybliżył do swojej. Na pewno się rumieniłam ale nie było tego widac z pod moich czerwonych od gorączki policzków. Wpatrywał się we mnie ze złoscią. Westchnął i zmienił wyraz twarzy, wyglądał na zatroskanego. Nie wirzę, Akashi martwi się o mnie.

-Martwisz się o mnie?-zapytałam się niesmiao. Chłopak patrzył się na mnie trzymając nadal moją twarz. Przybliżył usta do mojego prawego ucha.

-Oczywiście, że tak, mała.-wyszeptał. Zrobiło mi się goręcej ale tym razem podgrzał mnie Akashi. Jego szept był jak kołysanka.-Jestem twoim senpaiem, to znaczy, że trenuję cię, komentuję cię podczas treningów oraz, co najważniejsze, opiekuję się tobą. Przyznam, że jestes trochę Troublemaker.-dodał i puscił moją twarz. Przez jakies 10 minut nad czyms rozmyslał, po czym wziął wszystkie rzeczy nawet moje rzeczy. Nie chciałam być jak kaleka więc okryłam się kocem i sama wstałam, moje nogi były jak z waty. Sama przeszłam kilka metrów.

-Daj mi rękę.

-Nie, sama sobie poradzę.-oznajmiłam, następnie wyglądał jakby na cos czekał. Kiedy udało mi się do niego dostac. Wyglądał jakby był pod wrażeniem, po czym odwrócił się i ja podążyłam za nim. Po godzinie marszu byłam wykończona ale nie zrobilismy przerwy, nie chciałam nas spowalniac. 30 minut później, byliśmy na krzyżówce, straciłam równowagę, moje nogi odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa. Doszłam do Akashiegi on natomiast się odwrócił i złapał mnie za ramię.

-Nie hartuj się tak, usiądź.-powiedział poważnie, usiadłam na kamieniu obok. Podał mi wodę, nie odczuwałam dużego pragnienia, pokiwałam przecząco głową.-Bierz! To rozkaz od senpaia.- powiedział głosniej. Przestraszona wzięłam i się napiłam. Nagle usłyszelismy samochód, na pewno był terenowy. Podjechał po ł z niego doktor, Akashi do niego podszedł i gestem pokazywał na mnie, wyglądał na kłócącego mnie. Lekarz podszedł do mnie, był przerażony moim stanem. Wow, udało mu się mnie podniesc i zaprowadzic do samochodu. Mężczyzna położył mnie na tylnych siedzeniach tak, że moja głowa była oparta na kolanach rudowłosego chłopaka. Było mi tak dobrze, że chwilę później zasnęłam. Gdy się obudziłam, znajdowałam się w pomieszczeniu sanitarnym, obok mnie siedziała Misaki z Haruką. Gdy zobaczyły, że się obudziłam ucieszyły się. Ja zresztą też.

-Wiesz jak się o ciebie martwiłam.-powiedziała Misaki po czym usciskała mnie. Haruka tylko się mi przyglądała ale było widac ulgę na jej twarzy.- Kiedy spałas okazało się, że dali nam wszystkim złe mapy i musieli nas wszystkich szukac. Naszczęscie nikomu, prócz tobie nic się nie stało.-dodała. Myslałam o wczorajszej nocy, to był koszmar, dopóki nie zjawił się Akashi.

Czas mijał, miałam dosc leżenia na łóżku ale pielęgniarka nie pozwalała mi wstac, ponieważ nadal miałam stan podgorączkowy i szczerze, każda próba wstawania kończyła się bólem mięsni. Teraz nawet kiedy siedziałam bolały mnie plecy.

-Witaj.- spojrzałam w stronę drzwi, stał tam ten sam lekarz, co zawsze. Tym razem jego długie włosy były uwiązane w koński ogon.

-Dzień dobry.- przywitałam się.

-Widzę, że już lepiej z tobą. Gorączka spadła, katar i bóle mięsni jednak są nadal. Czy rodzice będą mogli po ciebie przyjechac kiedy wrócimy?

-Nie. Obydwoje są w pracy, tata jest pilotem, a mama, kucharką na statku wycieczkowym.- odparłam.

-Niedobrze, niedobrze…trudno, trzeba będzie cos wymyśleć. Czegos ci brakuje? Picia, jedzenia?

-Ruchu.-odpowiedziałam, a doktor się uśmiechnął. Był bardzo sympatyczny.-Proszę.

-Może da się zrobic wyjątek ale wtedy musisz mieć osobę towarzyszącą.

-Moje przyjaciółki mają pokój tuż obok…

- A twój chłopak?- zapytał się.

-Nie mam chłopaka.- byłam bardzo zdziwiona, mężczyzna zresztą tak samo był zdumiony jak ja.

-Akashi, zawsze jest przy tobie. To nie jest twój chłopak?- pokiwałam przecząco głową.- To on cię przyniósł do mnie kiedy zostałas pobita.-kiedy to powiedział zamarłam, człowiekiem, który mnie uratował był nie kto inny jak Akashi. Czemu mi nic nie powiedział?

-Dzień dobry, doktorze.- powiedział rudowłosy chłopak wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Wzrok utkwił we mnie.-Lepiej się czujesz?

-Tak.-odpowiedziałam. Chłopak podszedł bliżej prawej krawędzi łóżka. Doktor odwrócił wzrok na niego.

-Dobrze się składa. Charline chce się trochę poruszac ale musi jej towarzyszyc ktos odpowiedzialny jakby się źle poczuła. Mógłbys?- lekarz się zapytał. Akashi na początek nie oddawał, żadnych emocji.

-Dobrze.-odpowiedział bardzo się ucieszyłam, nagle spojrzał na mnie bardzo poważnie.-Pod warunkiem, będziesz się mnie słuchała bez żadnego ale. Prawda doktorze?

-Oczywiście.- oznajmił, wziął dokumenty i zostawił mnie sam na sam z chłopakiem. Zauważyłam, że Akashi uśmiecha się. Po czym pomógł mi wstac, ubrałam sweter i wyszłam z nim na dwór. Byłam szczęsliwa, że wyszłam na moment na dwór, nikogo nie było na zewnątrz, pewnie siedzieli w kantynie i oglądali TV. Szłam jako pierwsza, a Akashi był tuż za mną. W pewnym momencie, kiedy byliśmy z dala od domków odważyłam się go zapytac:

-Czemu mi nic nie powiedziałes?

-O czym?- zapytał się, jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.

-To twój głos słyszałam wtedy kiedy…- trudni mi było powiedziec to co miałam na mysli. Rudowłosy chłopak zrozumiał aluzję.

-Miałem zamiar ci o tym powiedziec ale później.

-Pewnie zamierzasz mi podziękować i się jakos odwdzięczyc. Prawda?- jak zawsze Akashi, pan wszystko wiedzący. Jednak, nadal nie miałam pojęcia do czego on zmierza. Zawsze mnie denerwowało w nim nie tylko arogancja ale i jego nieprzewidywalność.- Miałem zamiar tobie wtedy powiedziec czego oczekuję w podzięce.- gdy to wypowiedział byłam zaskoczona. Czego on niby miałby ode mnie chcieć? Byłam bardzo ciekawa.

-To powiedz mi co mam dla ciebie zrobic.- odparłam, spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi hipnotyzującymi oczami. Westchnął.

-To jeszcze nie czas, ani miejsce ale już wkrótce.- teraz to w ogóle mnie zbił z tropu. Nie miałam pojęcia. Zaczęła mnie głowa bolec. Ach, za dużo myslenia. Przez chwilę zapadła smiertelna cisza.

-Ok, to chodźmy dalej.- poszliśmy dalej. Bardzo fajnie było się trochę poruszac. Kiedy wracałam to Misaki i Haruka już były w pomieszczeniu sanitarnym, zauważyłam moją walizkę. Byłam bardzo zdziwiona, jednak, one jeszcze bardziej kiedy zobaczyły osobę, która mnie odprowadza.

-Spakowałysmy dla ciebie.- powiedziała niesmiało Haruka. W towarzystwie Akashiego nie czuła się komfortowo. Odwróciłam się do chłopaka.

-Dziękuję.

-Proszę.-odpowiedział i od razy wyszedł. Popatrzyłam się na dziewczyny. Haruka wyglądała jakby zobaczyla przed chwilą ducha, a Misaki oczy błyszczały się z podekscytowania. No i się zacznie. Jak tylko usiadłam obok przyjaciółek, zaczęło się wypytywanie. Głównie ze strony Misaki.

Jakąs 1 godzinę później siedziałam już w autobusie. Własnie wracaliśmy do domu. Przyznac muszę, że mimo tego co mi się przytrafiło, uważałam wyjazd za udany. Tylko teraz znów, mam nad czym rozmyślać, co miał na mysli Akashi? Jezu, ten chłopak przyprawia mnie o ból głowy.

_**Sorry, że tak późno. Mam nadzieję, że się podobał. Nowy chapter dodam dopiero 13 bo wyjeżdżam. Więc polubcie, komentujcie i BUZIAKI **_____


	12. Chapter 12

-Jeszcze tutaj trzeba naniesc farbę.- powiedziałam pokazując punkt na plakacie. Za cztery dni mamy Dni Otwarte w naszej szkole. Teraz zamiast lekcji zajmujemy się przygotowaniami. Nauczyciele nie protestuję bo i tak przerobiliśmy cały materiał z tego roku. Ponieważ byłam w pierwszym składzie w drużynie koszykówki przydzielili mnie do sekcji sportowej. Na początek mielismy robic plakat, z powodu mojego braku talentu plastycznego nie było to moje ulubione zajęcie. Naszczęscie, miała tylko wymyślać hasła na plakaty i kontrolowac pracę nad nimi, gdyż Akashi był w tym momencie zajęty formalnościami i trenowaniem pierwszego składu na pokaz. Drugi skład robił plakaty a ja nimi zarządzałam. Jeszcze tylko machnięcie i…gotowe.

-Jak?- spytał się chłopak z drugiego składu, trzymając plakat. Spojrzałam się na niego. Kolorowy, naprawdę przyciągał wzrok i na nim wszystko: krótko, zwięźle i na temat.

- Według mnie fajnie.- uśmiechnęłam się.- Teraz, zacznijcie koncepcję nad drugim plakatem, a ja pójdę z Izukim pokazac go Akashiemu.- odpowiedziałam. Wszyscy wzięli się od razu do pracy, a ja razem z chłopakiem podniosłam plakat i poszliśmy. Nie było to łatwe, ponieważ plakat był obszerny. Udało się pomału wchodzimy na hale. Tam widzimy cwiczących na najwyższych obrotach kolegów z drużyny, byli tak zajęci, ża nas nie zauważyli, tylko rudowłosy chłopak odwrócił się i podszedł.

- Jak uważasz?- zapytałam się wskazując na plakat trzymany przez Izukiego. Przyjżał się plakacie , nie wiedziałam co mysli. Wyglądał na znudzonego. Bałam się, że cos będzie nie tak i będzie trzeba robic wszystko od nowa.

-Ujdzie. Powiesi się go tuż przed wejściem do szkoły. A drugi kiedy zrobicie?

-Własnie zaczynamy nad nim pracowac.-odpowiedziałam.

-Na jutro chcę go mieć.

-Ale to za mało czasu…

-Na jutro to moje ostateczne słowo.- powiedział poważnie i odszedł. Przez chwilę na niego się patrzyłam a potem zaczęłam isc w stronę klasy gdzie odbywały się prace nad następnymi plakatami. Byłam wystraszona, niby jak ja mam wielki plakat przygotowac do jutra. Kiedy weszłam do klasy wszyscy zauważyli mój wyraz twarzy. Popatrzyłam się na nich.

-Plakat jest dobry ale mamy za zadanie zrobic drugi do jutra.-odpowiedziałam. Zaczęły się szmery.

-Ale to niemożliwe aby zrobic dwumetrowy plakat do jutra.- powiedziała dziewczyna siedząca w pierwszej ławce. W głębi duszy zgadzałam się z nią. Przecież nie będziemy tu nocowac. Ach, mysl, mysl.

-Dobra, robimy to z wyprzedzeniem, Ahiro szybko pokaż plany plakatu, Ino twoja grupa wycina hasło, grupa Keiego i Furhority malują, a dekoracje do niego zrobi Mikado ze mną i Aidou. Już tyle ile zrobicie dzisiaj tyle będzie, a ja później dokończę. Jasne?-zapytałam się, wszyscy patrzyli się na początku ze zdziwionym wzrokiem ale potem skinęli głową i szybko zaczęli brac się do pracy. Godziny mijały a sala pomału pustoszała, pod koniec zostałam tylko ja i Izuki. Trzeba było poprzyklejac litery, dekoracje, domalowac kilka szczegółów i spryskac aby farba się błyszczała. Była godzina 19.00.

-Dasz na pewno radę?- zapytał się po raz którys z kolei Izuki.

-Jestes naprawdę miły ale poradzę sobie, nie będę cię przytrzymywac.-odowiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się. Chłopak wyglądał na zamyslonego po czym otworzył drzwi i na minutę się odwrócił.

-Uważaj na siebie kiedy będziesz wracac do domu i czesc.

-Czesc.- odpowiedziałam i zabrałam się do roboty. Czas mija i mija, a ja nadal nie skończyłam. Mam dosc jeszcze malowanie, a to mi zajmie trochę czasu.

Jeszcze dwie kreski…już. HURRA! Skończyłam, malowanie tak sobie wyszło ale reszta ujdzie. Dobra to zostawiam tu plakat do jutra, a teraz, która to godzina…Jezu! 22.30. Ale późno, szubko zabrałam swoje rzeczy i opósciłam budynek naszej szkoły. Noc była bardzo jasna, lampy uliczne oświetlały drogę wraz z księżycem, który swiecił niezwykle intensywnie. Dojscie do domu nie zajęło mnie dużo czasu, przeszłam tylko 4 alejki i jedną ulicę i jestem. Otworzyłam drzwi. Rozebrałam się, po czym weszłam do salonu, czekała mnie tam nie lada niespodzianka. Ryuu siedział przy stole ze schowaną twarzą w swych dłoniach ale było widac, że ręce były mokre. On płacze?

-Ryuu, co jest?- spytałam się pomału podchodząc do chłopaka. Brązowowłosy chłopak odwrócił się, oczy miał całe zapłakane, gdy mnie zobaczył od razu próbował się uspokoic.

-Nic.

-Przecież ja widzę, teraz się nie wykręcisz.- powiedziałam poważnym tonem, patrzył się na mnie jakby myślał jak dobra słowa, musiało się cos stac strasznego. Czekałam i czekałam, coraz to bardziej się niecierpliwiąc.

-Zadzwonili z lotniska, gdzie pracuje tata, jego samolot się rozbił, a tata jest w stanie krytycznym, własnie go przetransportowują.- kiedy mi to powiedział usiadłam obok niego ale nie płakałam, nie mogłam płakac dla mojego brata i dla siebie. Jednak, cos we mnie pękło i znów ogarnęło mnie to złe przeczucie, co wtedy na lekcji biologii, chciałam je odgonic.

Leżalam na łóżku, była to Środa, powinnam być w szkole ale moja psychika wysiadła, mama nie mogła przyleciec bo jej głupi pracodawca jej nie pozwolił. To już drugi dzień kiedy mnie w szkole nie ma. Ryuu także siedział w swoim pokoju i przeglądał albumy, ja bym nie mogła, nawet nie chciałam patrzec na te zdjęcia, bo bałam się, że będę jeszcze bardziej cierpiec. Tata nie dał rady, umarł w poniedziałek, na moich oczach. Zdążył wyszeptac do mnie:" Opiekuj się nimi, moja złotowłosa". „moja złotowłosa"- po moim umysle chodzi ciągle to jedno okreslenie, nie nazywał mnie tak od kiedy skończyłam 12 lat. Będąc w pokoju lub w domu sama wczoraj płakałam, gdy jestem sama wtedy płacze, ale nigdy tego nie robię przy tłumie. Wiele razy do mnie przychodziły smsy, a nawet dzwonili do mnie ale ja nie miałam ochoty z nikim gadac. Nagle drzwi pokoju się otworzyły, wszedł mój brat, popatrzyłam się na niego.

-Idę pochodzic, więc się o mnie nie martw.- powiedział i wyszedł, usłyszałam tylko trzaskające drzwi frontowe. Poleżałam tak jeszcze pół godziny i zeszłam na dół, przecież trzeba cos robic. Włączyłam TV i szukałam po kanałach jakiegos filmu. W pewny momencie zaprzestałam, leciał serial, który to z tatem zawsze oglądałam, była to komedia ale zamiast się smiac, zaczęłam płakac. Wspomnienie…bolesne. Nie potrafiłam powstrzymac łez. PUK,PUK…!- nie spodziewałam się nikogo, no może moich przyjaciółek więc automatycznie odpowiedziałam:

-Proszę.- zaczęłam ocierac rękawem moje oczy, aby nie było łez. Ktos wszedł, zamarłam. W przejsciu stał Akashi. Chłopak wyglądał na wsciekłego. Podszedł szybko, a ja odwróciłam głowę, nie chciałam aby mnie taką zobaczył.

-Po co przyszedłes?

-Nie przychodzisz do szkoły, na treningi ani nie odbierasz telefonu. Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, nie długo Puchar!?

-Mam to gdzies, poza tym teraz to jestem bezużyteczna. W takim stanie.

-Cos ty powiedziała…!?- krzyknął na mnie, aż się wzdrygnęłam, podbiegło mnie od przody i przycisnął do sofy, teraz widziałam jego niezwykłe oczy, które paliły się teraz ze wściekłości. Przestraszyłam się i automatycznie zamknęłam oczy. Chwila, cisza, nic się nie łam oczy, a rudowłosy chłopak mnie puścił, nadal jednak, się na mnie patrzył, jego czy złagodniały.- Co się stało?- zapytał się tym razem spokojnym głosem.

- Ty nie wiesz? Wow, wielki Akashi nie wie nic.- mówiłam coraz to bardziej poirytowanym głosem, byłam zła ale sama nie wiem na kogo, na niego, że ma tupet, czy na cholerny los. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, rzeczywiście nie wiedział nic, próbowałam powstrzymac płacz jak najbardziej mogę. –Mój tata nie żyje, umarł w poniedziałek.- powiedziałam drżącym głosem, sama zresztą się telepałam, moja rozpacz coraz to bardziej mnie rozpierała. Chłopak podniósł rękę i zaczął mnie głaskac po włosach. Byłam zaskoczona, wszystkiego się spodziewałam ale nie tego. Po tym przybliżył twarz do mojego ucha.

-Jestes silna, po prostu jeszcze o tym nie wiesz.- wyszeptał, pogłaskał mnie po policzku, aż się zarumieniłam i poszedł do wyjscia. Już nie chciałam rozpaczac, poczułam się za to jakbym była w niebie.

-Jeszcze jedno, pamiętaj, nie mów takich herezji, że jestes bezużyteczna bo i tak nikt ci nie uwierzy w takie bzdury.

-A niby kto mnie potrzbuje?

-Wszyscy, drużyna, przyjaciele i…ja.- to ostatnie powiedział tak po cichu ale i tak usłyszałam. Rudowłosy chłopak pożegnał się i wyszedł. Usiadłam wygodnie na sofie i dotknęłam policzka, gdzie mnie pogłaskał, mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się.

_**Hello! Przepraszam was, że tak długo ale byłam zbyt leniwa, teraz będę próbowała jak najczęściej ładowac nowe chappie. Polubcie, komentujcie i Buziaki ;) **_


	13. Chapter 13

O ale czadowo! Co nie Charline?- zapytała moja Misaki zachwycona faktem, iż jedziemy na wycieczkę. Kiwnęłam głową potwierdzając jej słowa. Własnie jedziemy autokarem na czterodniowy rejs statkiem wycieczkowym po morzy. Fajnie, bardzo lubię takie wypady. Za około 2 godziny będziemy na miejscu, a wtedy zacznie się zaklepywanie pokoi. Westchnęłam na samą mysl przeciskania się przez tą hołotę ale ok. Misaki obserwowała widoki za oknem, chociaż nic ciekawego tam nie było. Z nudów włączyłam swoje mp3 i zaczęłam słuchac Alicii Keys „No one". Nie wiem czemu ale zawsze miałam sentyment do tej piosenki? Może dlatego, że pomogła mi wyjsc z dołka? Z drugiej zas strony uwielbiałam tą piosenkarkę.

Jakies półtorej godziny później zatrzymaliśmy się na stacji benzynowej. Wszyscy poszli do wc i po kupywac sobie żarcia i picia na te 4 dni bo podobno na statku takie kupne jedzenie będzie drogie. Wychodząc z budynku stacji zauważyłam Misaki rozmawiającą i najprawdopodobniej flirtującą z…Akashim! Szczęka mi opadła bo o dziwo, nie ciskał na nią piorunami. Podeszłam do Izukiego, on też wyglądał na zdziwionego.

-Izuki, wytłumaczysz mi tu cos?

-Ja też nic nie rozumiem.- odpowiedział. Tak przez chwilę gapiliśmy się na nich, aż nagle Akashi dwrócił wzrok. Izuki się przestraszył i szybko pobiegł do autokaru, za to Misaki przybiegła cała w skowronkach.

-I co każdego da się zdobyc, od teraz będę z nim siedziec w autokarze.- miała już biec ale ja ją złapałam za nadgarstek.

-A co ze mną, przecież to ja miałam z tobą siedziec.

-Oj nic się nie stanie na pewno znajdziesz miejsce do siedzenia, bo on się do mnie !- krzyknęła i pobiegła do autokaru. Ja nadal zdezorientowana i bardzo rozczarowana. Poszłam i zabrałam swoje rzeczy ze swojego miejsca. Kiedy się odwróciłam za mną stał już rudowłosy chłopak, ani słowem się do niego nie odezwałam. Miałam mieszane uczucia. Nagle potknęłam się o rzeczy leżące na srodku autokaru. Nie poczułam bólu uderzenia. Otworzyłam oczy. Izuki mnie przetrzymał i patrzył się na mnie. Tej scence przyglądała Se moja koleżanka i Akashi.

-Dziękuję.- odparłam i wstałam.

-Co jest nie siedzisz z Misaki?

-No widzisz wygoniła mnie.- powiedziałam z udawanym uśmiechem. Chłopak uśmiechnął się.

-U mnie jest miejsce wolne, jak chcesz to siadaj.

-Naprawdę?

-Tak.

-Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję, a gdzie siedzisz?- po tych słowach chłopak odprowadził mnie i pomógł włożyc torbę i bluzę na górę. Usiadłam obok niego. Wszyscy już wsiedli do autokaru, koledzy z drużyny byli zaszokowani, iż ich kapitan usiadł z Misaki. Jednak, już to nie grało roli, do końca drogi chłopacy z drużyny rozsmieszali mnie na całego. Nie wiedziałam, że mogą być tak fajni. Tak, czy owak, czułam na sobie czyjes spojrzenie. Był to Akashi co chwila zerkał na mnie. Po co w ogóle to robił, ma tam przecież moją przyjaciółeczkę. Byłam zła i smutna. Rozumiem te dwa uczucia moja koleżanka mnie wykiwała ale kiedy tak na nich patrzyłam, czułam jak klatka piersiowa mnie boli, skąd to uczucie. Ostani raz to miałam przy rozstaniu z ex-chłopakiem. Izuki zauważył moją reakcję.

-Nic ci nie jest?- zapytał i wyrwał mnie z wspomnień i rozważań.

-Nie, tylko się zamysliłam.

-Lubisz go a, może cos więcej?- wyszeptał.

-Nie.- zaprzeczyłam stanowczo, aż się wzdrygnął. Przestraszyłam go, Jezu staje się taka jak Akashi.- Przepraszam.

-Nic nie szkodzi.- odpowiedział łagodnym głosem, a potem zaczęliśmy normalnie rozmawiac o jakis bzdurach i tak do końca podróży.

Statek odbijał z portu. Stalismy na głównym mostku i machaliśmy ludziom. 20 minut później byliśmy już na głębokim morzu. Obserwowałam je było takie iche, spokojne i…błyszczące. Byłam w pokoju z Misaki więc nie chciałam za szubko wracac nadal byłam podminowana z powodu tej sytuacji w autokarze. Przecież mogła się mnie zapytac o zdanie. Dlatego sterczałam jeszcze na mostku, była 14.00 jeszcze godzina do obiadu. Usłyszałam smiech. Misaki szła obok Akashiego. Szli prosta na mnie, a potem skręcili w lewo, nawet się nie przywitali, tak jakby mnie tu nie było. Byłam wsciekła, co za tupet ma ta Misaki, ale moje serca jakby zostało przebite przez sztylet tyle, że jeszcze nie krwawiło ale boli strasznie. Czemu? Dlaczego na ich widok mnie ono tak boli? Zastanawiałam się bo jak się znajdzie przyczynę to można na to jakos zaradzic. Swietnie ,teraz ból głowy, za dużo myslenia w wolnym czasie. Szkoda, że nie ma Haruki. Zaraz mogę przecież zadzwonic, ale… aha ona ma teraz lekcje. Usiadłam zrezygnowana na ławce i znów puściłam sobie tą piosenkę, jakos lepiej mi już było jak sobie ją pósciłam, uwielbiałam najbardziej refren:

„_**I don't worry cause **_

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

_**People keep talking**_

_**They can say what they like**_

_**But all I know is everything' s gonna be alright…" **_

Zawsze słuchając nuciłam sobie to. To jest tylko połowa refrenu ale ją własnie najbardziej kochałam. Tak przez całą godzinę. Potem udałam się do stołówki. Był szwedzki stół. Nakładając sobie jedzenie zauważyłam, że Misaki wybrała stół dla dwóch osób i do kogos macha. Ona zamierza siedziec razem z Akashim. Rudowłosy chłopak usiadł naprzeciw mnie i nagle spojrzał się w moją stronę. Przyjaciółka tylko się popatrzyła uśmiechnęła się, a ja też odwdzięczyłam się tym samym tyle, że udawanym. Kiedy skończyłam zaczęłam krążyc po Sali i znalazłam wolny stolik i usiadłam, na moje nieszczęście to było tuż obok Akashiego i Misaki. Jezu, czemu mi to robisz. Postanowiłam nie zwracac na nich uwagi i normalnie jesc.

-Smacznego.- zawołał do mnie Krungham i razem z Izukim udali się w moją stronę.

-Wzajemnie.- odpowiedziałam zadowolona, chociaż oni mnie zauważali i nie doprowadzali do bólu.

-Oni znów razem.- zauważył Krungham. Izuki spojrzał się w ich stronę, a potem ze szczerym uśmiechem w moją.

-Możemy się dosiąsc?

-Oczywiście.-odpowiedziałam, dwóch chłopaków usiadło naprzeciw mnie. Izuki zaczął jesc powoli, a Krungham tak jakby jedzenie miało mu zaraz uciec z talerza.

-A co ty tak mało?- zapytał się jeden z chłopaków.

-Nie jestem za bardzo głodna.

-Hej Akashi znów się na ciebie patrzy.- gdy Izuki to powiedział odwróciłam się w stronę rudowłosego chłopaka. Rzeczywiscie się patrzył ale fakt, iż zaraz mogę się rozkleic utwierdził mnie w przekonaniu i odwróciłam mimowolnie głowę. Chłopcy naprzeciw mnie zdziwili się mojej natychmiastowej reakcji.

-No co?

-Nic.- odparł jeden z drugim i zaczęliśmy jesc, od czasu do czasu, opowiadając sobie kawały. Te chłopaki naprawdę umieją mnie rozbawic nawet w trudnych sytuacjach.

Po obiedzie zdecydowaliśmy isc razem na pokład -1, gdzie znajduje się szklana szyba i można podziwiac podwodne żyjątka. Byłam zachwycona, były takie sliczne rybki. Jedna była cała szara w cieniu ale tylko gdy płynęła gdzie są promienie słońca ołyskiwała i zdawała się, że jest we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Ciągle się jej przyglądałam.

- Patrzcie, a ta ma kolory tęczy.- powiedział Krungham.

-Co ty mnie powiesz.- odpowiedziałam uśmiechając się sarkastycznie. Izuki przyglądał się tej rybce jakby czegos tam szukał.

-Dawajcie nazwijmy ją. Dobra…więc Afrodyta.- powiedział Krungham.

-Nie bo Evelyn.- zaprzeczyłam i podałam moją sugestię. Tak oto własnie zaczęła się sprzeczka o imię dla rybki. Nagle Krungham spojrzał na Izukiego.

-No dobra, Izuki do ciebie należy ostateczny głos.

-Ok…Jakies łatwe do zapamiętania i ładne…wiem, Charline.- gdy to odpowiedział zapanowała cisza.- No co ta ryba jest bardzo do ciebie podobna, jestes szarą myszką ale wystarszy co dac raptem jeden promień słońca, a potrafisz zabłysnąc.- patrzyłam się jak otępiała ale Krungham podszedł do okienka spojrzał na rybkę, a potem na mnie.

-Masz racje! To będzie Charline.- uśmiechnięty odwrócił się do nas, Izuki zrobił to samo, a ja nie mogłam i także się uśmiechnęłam, tak własnie na resztę dnia zapomniałam o moich smutkach i nawet gdy wróciłam do pokoju, a była tam Misaki to nadal byłam radosna ale oczywscie nie odzywałam się do niej ani ona do mnie. Fajnie mieć taich przyjaciół jak oni.

_**Sorry ludzie ale moje lenistwo nie zna granic. No a więc mam nadzieję, że się podobał i BUZIAKI **___


	14. Chapter 14

Jest 8.00, własnie jem płatki z mlekiem i popijam to gorącą czekoladą. O tak, bardzo lubię słodycze. Naprzeciw mnie znów siedzą moi kompani, a obok nas „urocza" parka… o Jezu, zawsze kiedy o nich myslę, czuję jak moje serce się rozrywa. Dobra, najlepiej ich ignorowac i będzie wszystko oki. Skończyłam, odniosłam talerz i udałam się do pokoju. Zaraz miała się zacząc moja kolej na dyżur przy sterach. Całą klasę podzielili na grupy, ja byłam samą zastępczynią kapitana statku. Wow, normalnie mi to cos przypomina. Ubrałam się w wygodne ciuchy i ruszyłam w drogę do kabiny kapitana. Na wszelki wypadek wzięłam mapę, aby się nie zgubic. Po około 15 minutach trafiłam wreszcie na mostek dowodzenia. Tam już ciepło powitał mnie kapitan. Był bardzo miły. Opowiedział mi o wszystkim, o kontrolkach do czego służą, a jak już skończył to opowiedział mi historię tego statku, a mówił to tak żywo, że grzech było go nie słuchac. Potem odszedł i przez chwilę miałam być pozostawiona sama sobie, przyglądałam się widokom, z tego wysokiego punktu był piękny widok. Nagle usłyszałam trzaskające drzwi odwróciłam się usmiechnięta ale moja mina zbladła, był to Akashi z jednym z marynarzy. Polecił mu on aby też tutaj został. Zapadła cisza, patrzyłam się na ocean. Już nie byłam tak zachwycona jak wczesniej ale to lepsze niżeli przyglądac się rudowłosemu chłopakowi, na którego widok się telepię. Chłopak podszedł i chwycił mnie mocno za rękę, jęknęłam z bólu.

-Pusc mnie to boli.- powiedziałam.

-Byłem dla ciebie zawsze miły to koniec.- odpowiedział oschle, ale był całkowicie poważny. O co mu chodzi?

-Ale…czemu? Co-o ja takiego zrobiłam? Poza tym pusc mnie!- nie rozumiałam go. Kiedy mnie nie puścił zaczęłam się szarpac ale był za silny. Im bardziej się szarpałam tym bardziej bolało więc przestałam.

-Lepiej późno niż wcale. To dla dobra ogółu.

-O czym ty gadasz?

-Dobrze…- puścił mnie i westchnął.- Nie potrzebuję takiej koleżanki jak ty, poza tym przez to, że byłem dla ciebie milszy pogorszyłas się więc mówię, że to koniec.- odpowiedział i odszedł na swoje miejsce obok drzwi. Gdy to usłyszałam cos we mnie pękło, a ten sztylet co został wbity w moje serce został wyciągnięty i moje serce powoli ale bradzo bolesnie zaczęło krwawic. Skutkiem tego było, że poczułam w oczach niezwykłe cisnienie. Chciałam płakac. Ale czemu? Czemu chcę przez niego płakac? Wrescie przyszedł kapitan, spojrzał na mnie i z troską w głosie zapytał:

-Panienko wszystko w porządku?

-Tak kapitanie.- męszczyzna spojrzał na mnie i rzomyslał.

-Wiesz co i tak za 20 minut kończysz zmianę , idź do pokoju i odpoczywaj.

-Ale kapitanie, ja mogę zostac.

-Nie to rozkaz, nie będę cię tu przetrzymywał, poza tym to niezdrowo tak odkładac relaks na później kiedy jest potrzebny. No idź.- kiedy tylko to powiedział otworzyłam drzwi i wyszłam. W momencie jak tylko dotarłam do pokoju, położyłam się na łóżko i zaczęłam płakac. Mimo cisnienia jakie było nie dużo łez płynęło z oczu. W pewnej chwili zauważyłam zdjęcie naszej drużyny całej, ja stałam obok Akashiego. Wróciły mnie wspomnienia jak to dotykał mojej twarzy, szeptał mi cos do ucha, kiedy byłam z nim na stadninie i mimowolnie dotknęłam miejsca gdzie mnie pogłaskał po policzku. Z przerażeniem sobie wszystko ułożyłam w logiczną całość i już wiedziałam skąd te cierpienie, krwawiące serce na widok Akashiego i Misaki. Na samą mysl o tym posumowaniu łzy zaczęły leciec strumieniami. Wszystko tylko nie to. Fizycznie byłam silna, psychicznie to zależy do jakich sytuacji. Ale to mnie przerastało. Boże, co ja takiego zroiłam? Czemu mnie to spotyka? Szybko przytuliłam głowę do poduszki i płakałam tak przez dobrą godzinę. Kiedy już prawie skończyłam usłyszałam pukanie. Była 14.00, pora obiadu.

- Charline idziesz?- za drzwi wydobywał się głos, był to Izuki.

- Idź sam ja nie jestem głodna.- próbowałam odpowiedziec jak najspokojniej. Jednak, nie wyszło mi. Izuki się zorientował, że cos jest nie tak i zaczął pukac.

-Charline, co jest, otwórz drzwi.

-Nie.

-Bo je wywarzę!- krzyknął Izuki brzmiał bardzo poważnie. Już się poddałam, wstałam i otworzyłam drzwi. Chłopak na mój widok się przeraził szybko wszedł don srodka. Po tym jak zamknęłam drzwi usiadłam na moim łóżku, a Izuki na łóżku Misaki naprzeciw mnie.

-Miałeś rację.- powiedziałam do niego z drżącym głosem. Chyba nie wiedział o co mi chodzi bo nic się nie odzywał.- Ja jestem w nim zakochana.- gdy tylko dokończyłam fale łez zalały moją twarz nie mogłam ich powstrzymac. Izuki na początek zdziwił się ale potem wyglądał na zatroskanego, objął mnie ramieniem.

-Spokojnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

-Nie nic nie będzie…teraz przez całe wakacje będę taka, ale czemu ja jestem taka głupia.

-O czym ty mówisz? Uwierz mi polepszy ci się.

-Ja nie mam szczęścia w miłosci, a i tak musiałam się zakochac i znów źle.

-Nie nad czym rozpaczac, jeśli tak się zachowuje to znaczy, że nie jest ciebie wart, a teraz uśmiechnij się, idź do łazienki i idziemy na obiad. No raz dwa!- nie wiem ale poczułam się lepiej na początek niechętnie ale poszłam do tej łazienki, oporządziłam się i poszłam z Izukim na obiad.

Minęły dwa dni, był to ostatni dzień rejsu. Dzisiaj o 20.00 miał odbyc się bal. Nadal nie czułam się najlepiej ale i nie najgorzej a to dzięki Izukiem i Krunghamowi, którzy jak zawsze mnie rozweselali w trudnych chwilach. Misaki natomiast stała się nie do wytrzymania. Zaczęła się chwalic i przechwalac. Gdy weszłam do pokoju Misaki już malowała się. Spojrzała na mnie.

- Idziesz na ten bal.- pierwszy raz od początku wycieczki odezwała się do mnie.

- Nie.

-To nawet lepiej.- gdy to powiedziała byłam ciekawa co ma na mysli.

-To znaczy?- zapytałam się niewinnie. Odwróciła się do mnie.

- Pamiętasz, jak zawsze mówisz: „ a po co mam isc?", zawsze to do mnie mówiłas, nie wiedziałam o co ci chodzi, aż zrozumiałam, że nie jestes stworzona do bali, tańczyc nie za bardzo umiesz, a na dodatek i tak nigdy z żadnym chłopakiem nie tańczysz bo oni uderzają na mnie…to rzeczywiście nie ma sensu żebys się tam marnowała.- mówiąc to wróciła do malowania sobie makijażu. Podniosła mi cisnienie, że ja niby co?! Teraz to przegięła pałkę. Niech sobie nie mysli, że Bóg wie jak jest lepsza. We mnie się gotowało. Kiedy wyszła, zrobiło mi się lżej bo bałam się, że ją rozszarpię. No to zobaczymy. Kosmetyki i makijaż iałam przy sobie ale brakowało sukienki. Nie wzięłam ale z ciekawości spojrzałam do mojej torby. Co! Moja mama zapakowaa mi po cichu tą piękną sukienkę co ją oglądałam tydzień temu na wystawie, na dole jest napis „To Dla Ciebie Na Pewno Ci Się Przyda, Całuje Mama". Dzięki co mamo. Spoglądnęlam głębiej, a tam były czarne buty na obcasie z białymi diamencikami. Gdy się ubrałam i zrobiłam makijaż to rozpuściłam sobie włosy i ułożyłam na bok. No to _**show must go on!**_

Stałam przed drzwiami sali balowej. Zastanawiałam się, czy wejsc, czy nie. Nigdy nie byłam pewna siebie jeśli chodzi o jakies imprezy. Wdech, wydech i otworzyłam wielkie drzwi. Wszystko tam było białe, normalnie pod kolor mojej sukienki. Nagle poczułam na sobie badawcze spojrzenia. Dziewczyny patrzyły z zainteresowaniem, a chłopacy nie odrywali ode mnie wzroku. Nawet Akashi patrzył na mnie, a Misaki nie mogła uwierzyc własnym oczom, że żaden z chłopaków nawet na nią teraz nie mógł spojrzec. Podeszłam do Izukiego.

-Mogę z wami usiąść?-chłopak kiwnął głową potwierdzając, kiedy tylko usiadł dałam mu szyderczy uśmieszek. Nagle jego oczy się rozszczrzyły.

-Charline!- powiedział ze zdziwieniem. Potakiwałam. No ten wieczór zapowiada się bardzo interesująco.

_**Mam nadzieję, że się trochę podobał. Co się będzie dziac na balu poznacie w następnym chapterze. Pa **___


	15. Chapter 15

Kto by pomyslał? Ja, Charline błyszczę na balu jasniej od mojej „ukochanej" koleżaneczki. Ciekawe co teraz sobie o mnie mysli? Było swietnie, orkiestra grała w najlepsze, a mnie wszyscy zapraszali do tańca. Oczywiście nie ze wszystkimi tańczyłam, bo szczerze, nie chciało mi się. Jeden raz z jakims kolegą z mojej klasy, a później raz z Izukim i Krunghamem. Wiele razy zastanawiałam się „jak to jest być gwiazdą balu, albo królową imprezy?". Teraz już wiem. Nawet mnie się to podoba. Jednak, podobno my Strzelce, już tak mamy, lubimy pobłyszczec. Przez chwilę zapomniałam o swoim złamanym sercu. Kiedy siedziałam sama przy stole, Misaki podeszła do stolika i usiadła na krzesle obok. Prawdę mówiąc, nie miałam ochoty z nią rozmawiac ale nie będę już tak nie taktowana i nie zrobię afery przy ludziach. Usmiechnęła się, znałam ją od dawna i wiedziałam, że nie wróży to nic dobrego.

- I jak to jest? Pewnie fajnie, co?- zapytała sarkastycznie.

-To było pytanie retoryczne, prawda? Bo sama znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie.- odpowiedziałam najspokojniej jak mogłam.

- Oj, Charline. Gniewasz się na mnie za to co powiedziałam w pokoju.

- Poniekąd to prawda ale nie tylko za to.

- Jestes zazdrosna?

- Niby o co?

- O to, że ty może i błyszczysz tylko teraz ale kiedy wrócimy to znów będziesz szarą myszką, a poza tym, obie wiemy, że wkurzyłas się o to, że Akashi woli mnie.- teraz poczułam się niezręcznie, znów moje serce zaczęło krwawic, ale nie jej tej satysfakcji. Usmiechnęłam się do niej sarkastycznie, zdziwiła się moją reakcją.

-Ciekawa jestem jak z tobą wytrzymuje, bo ja obserwując was widziałam jak tylko ty się smiejesz, a on chodzi z tobą i obojętne mu jest co powiesz. Co jednak, dowodzi, że cos jest nie tak.- wiedziałam, że to będzie dla niej strzał w policzek, ale nie dbałam o to. Ona, moja niby przyjaciółka na początek, kiedy przyszło co do czego pokazała swoje oblicze. Zrobiła się czerwona.

- Wiesz co? To nie jest miejsce na takie rozmowy, jednak. Wyjdźmy na zewnątrz.- zgodziłam się z nią. Nie bałam się, że spróbuje mnie pobic lub zniszczyc suknię. Wyszłaysmy. Na zewnątrz było dosc mroźno. Stanełysmy na srodku mostku i patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Była wsciekła.- Dobra, po pierwsze to nie jest tak, na pewno się do mnie przekona, a wiesz czemu on na 100% woli mnie?- kontynuowała- Bo chłopcy wolą dziewczyny z klasą, druga rzecz nie lubią babochłopów, trzecie Akashi woli dziewczyny uległe, a nie dzikie, a i ostatnie…- nic z tej jej wypowiedzi do mnie nie przemawiało, nawet ten „babochłop" ale teraz cos zbyt szczęsliwa była gdy chciała wypowiedziec te słowo.- Lubią dziewczyny szczupłe, nie grubasy.- słysząc to wsciekłam się, wiedziała, że to mój słaby punkt, nie byłam gruba, brzuch miałam płaski ale najgorsze w moim ciele były nogi. Moja pupa to raptem 91, ale nogi miałam dosc umięśnione. O nie, niech nawet nie mysli, że wygrała, odpłacę ci się z nawiązką.

- Może, ale on woli dziewczyny nie tylko z klasą ale i godnością, a ty jej na pewno nie posiadasz. Tym swoim zachowaniem tylko uswiadamiasz mi, że nie jestes warta ani centa.- zirytowało ją to, a ja byłam za to zadowolona. Jednak, nie podejrzewałam do czego ona może się posunąc. Wyciągnęła telefon i pokazała zdjęcie.

- Co powiesz o tym?- powiedziała, na zdjęciu byłam ja leżąca na podłodze, kiedy p. Tyrokey próbował mnie zgwałcic, byłam tylko w bieliznie. Nagle chłopcy wyszli z sali, ona odwróciła się i podożyła w ich stronę.

- Nie, nie warzysz się.- szepnęłam do siebie, nikt nie wiedział co się stało tego dnia, a ludzie jak ludzie rozumieją wszystko na opatrzny sposób. Byłam sparaliżowana gdy podeszła do jednego i dała mu telefon, chichotała. Chłopacy spojrzeli się w moją stronę. Ty wredna Suko! Chciałam jej wykrzyczec to ale wiedziałam, że nic to nie zmieni. Koledzy z mojej klasy zaczęli się smiac.

- Taka dobra uczennica i tak się zabawia.- jeden powiedział.

- O to własnie chodzi to dlatego ma takie dobre stopnie.- powiedział drugi, byłam wsciekła, jeszcze dodatkowo ci goscie co wyszli to czwórka klasowa, której nie lubię i zrobiliby by wszystko aby mnie ośmieszyć.

- Trenerowi też laskę robisz.- trzeci powiedział i rżał jak koń. Nigdy tej suce tego nie wybaczę.

- To nie tak on próbował…

- Wiemy przelecieć cię.

- No chyba nie zgwałcic, nikt w końcu o zdrowych zmysłach i dobrym wzroku nie chciałby cię.- powiedziała Misaki.- Dziwka!

-Dziwka, dziwka!- zaczęło całe towarzystwo krzyczec, na szczęscie grała na hali głosnio muzyka więc nikt nie usłyszał. Jeden podszedł i zaczął mnie macac, odepchnęłam go, jednak, on znów zaczął więc walnęłam go w ryj tak mocno, że się przewrócił.

- Co nauczycielom dajesz, a nam nie, to nie dziwka to kurwa!- i wszyscy po nim zaczęli mnie nazywac „kurwa". Moja wściekłość przerodziła się w rozpacz, byłam bezsilna, jutro już wszyscy będą znac ich wersję wydarzeń. Zaczęłam płakac. Ekipa to zobaczyła i zaczęli się samic jeszcze bardziej, a Misaki z nimi. Nie wiedziałam co robic.

- Zamknąc się!- nagle rozległ się krzyk, wszyscy stali jak sparaliżowani. Naszym oczom ukazał się Akashi. Popatrzyłam na niego przez moje oczy, spuchnięte przez łzy. Rudowłosy chłopak piorunował całe towarzystwo wzrokiem, wliczając w to Misaki. Chwilę później podszedł do mnie, zdjął marynarkę i założył mi ją na ramię.

- Strasznie zmarzłas i przestań płakac bo się przeziębisz.- otarł mi łzy ręką. Przez to całe zamieszanie nie zauważyłam ale rzeczywiście, byłam cała zimna. Objął mnie i zaczął prowadzic w kierunku recepcji, na chwilę się zatrzymaliśmy. Spojrzał na chłopaków i Misaki.- Z wami porozmawiam później.- odparł i poszliśmy dalej. Nie widziałam wtedy jego twarzy ale miny całej tej bandy były bezcenne. Byli przerażeni. Weszlismy do windy i pojechaliśmy na piętro...2 ale ja miałam na 1 pokój. Doszlismy do końca wąskiego korytarza. Otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju. Pokazał mi gestem, żebym weszła pierwsza, zrobiłam to.

- Siadaj.- pokazał na łóżko. Sądząc po orządku panującym na nim było jego. Usiadłam i rozglądalam się po pokoju.- Poczekaj tu zaraz wrócę.- i wyszedł. Nie wiem, ale wydaje mi się, że czekam już dobre 30 minut. Co najgorsze coraz to bardziej moje serce się rozkleja, bo jak patrzę na jego rzeczy to przypomina mi się co powiedział mi niedawno. Muszę być silna, muszę być silna! Powtarzałam sobie to w myslach. W pewnej chwili rozległo się trzasnięcie drzwiami. Akashi wszedł do pokoju i wyglądał jakby dopiero co wrócił z wojny. Ciekawe co się stało. Podał mi szybko gorącą herbatę i odwrócił ode mnie wzrok. Patrzył się przez okno tak przez cały czas, kiedy wypiłam herbatę i położyłam pustą szklankę na stoliku obok to odczuwałam pragnienie zapytania się go czemu mnie tak nienawidzi.

- Akashi…

- Wyjdź!- powiedział to ostro i wyraźnie, aż mnie zatkało, wstałam i szłam do wyjscia, kiedy cos mnie zatrzymało. Stałam się pewniejsza siebie i odwróciłam się w stronę Akashiego, widział na pewno, że nie wychodzę przez odbicie w szle.

- Najpierw wyjaśnił mi czego mnie nie lubisz?

- Powiedziałem wyjdź!

- Nie! Co ja takiego zrobiłam? Czy ty wiesz jak ja się czuję? Co ty sobie myslisz? Dlaczego mnie nienawidzisz!?- dosłownie te ostatnie to wykrzyczałam. Już nie wytrzymałam. Nagle Akashi się odwrócił, a nim zdążyłam zauważyc byłam na łóżku, a rudowłosy chłopak był na szycie mnie.

- Dlaczego nie dasz temu spokoju? Cholera! Przez ciebie zawsze tracę nerwy, kiedy ten profesor chciał cię zgwałcic myślałem, że go zabiję, jak usłyszałem co o tobie mówią, myślałem, że ich zastrzelę albo obedrę ze skóry, rozmawiałem z nimi, ale mało bym nie uderzył jednago z nich w twojej obronie. Wiele razy robisz wszystko po swojemu i nie zgadzasz się z moim zdaniem.- kiedy to powiedział jego twarz złagodniała, wyglądał na przeszytego niezwykłym teraz bólem.- Nie rozumiesz? Wszystko co robię, robię po to aby cię chronic, przed bólem wszelkiego rodzaju. Nigdy dla nikogo się tak nie poświęcałem, nawet dla mojej drużyny. Nie wiem czemu, ale zawsze gdy jestes w pobliżu sprawia mi to niesamowitą przyjemność ale i ból.- byłam naprawdę wzruszona ale zaniepokoiło mnie to ostatnie.

- Czemu ból?- zapytałam cicho. Chłopak zarumienił się. On się ZARUMIENIŁ! Westchnął ciężko.

- Bo…p-pragnę cię.- gdy to powiedział mało co nie dostałam ataku serca. Kontynuował.- Jeśli chcesz to usłyszec to tak prawdopodobnie się w tobie zakochałem, ale jak wiadomo jestem facetem, zacząłem pragnąc czegos więcej, chcę cię dotknąc, pocałowac ale to dopiero początek, co jeśli za niedługi czas będę chciał jeszcze więcej z ciebie, a wtedy mogę być jeszcze gorszy od p. Tyrokey. Mogę ci zrobic krzywdę, może i jestes silna ale gdybym doszło do takiej sytuacji nie dałabys mi rady. Jestem silniejszy. Równie dobrze mógłbym teraz to zrobic.

- Ale jak na razie nie chcesz?

- Nie mam, aż takiego pragnienia, ale zrozum, że to wszystko tylko dla twojego dobra.

- Ty idioto!- gdy to powiedziałam, zdziwił się, nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji.- Tylko dlatego! Wiesz jak płakałam, wiesz jak cierpiałam przez ten cały czas, kiedy powiedziałes, że nie chcesz mnie znac. A wiesz dlaczego, to tak przeżywałam, bo cię kocham, zawsze mi się podobałes ale od czasu tej stadniny mam do ciebie coraz głębsze uczucia.- łzy zaczęły mi leciec z oczu, ale to był potok. Wyglądał na oszołomionego. Szybko zamknęłam oczy i zakryłam twarz rękoma. To było trochę głupie z mojej strony ale nie miałam jak inaczej. Chwila minęła i usłyszałam kogos miękkie szeptanie do ucha:

- Zdejmij ręcę z twarzy.- był to głos Akashiego, jeszcze był na szczycie mnie. Wykonałam szybko polecenie, byłam jak zahipnotyzowana.- A teraz otwórz oczy.- otworzyłam i widziałam rudowłosego chłopaka, jego twarz nie pokazywała żadnych emocji. Złapał dwoma rękoma moją twarz, byłam zdumiona i nagle przycisnął swoje usta do moich, moje źrenice się rozszerzyła, a moje serce biło szybciej. Był to krótki pocałunek, jednak, jak tylko otworzyłam usta aby nabrac powietrza znienacka mnie pocałował. Był to pocałunek z języczkiem, był niezwykle namiętny. Było mu za mało więc pogłębił pocałunek, na co ja jęknęłam. Kiedy skończył ja nabierałam powietrza, a on w tym czasie szepnął mi:

- Pamiętaj, jestes moja i tylko moja.

_**Hejka, przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy i mam nadzieję, że się podoba.**_


End file.
